Improbable vs Impossible
by sunneedee
Summary: WIP - and waiting to hear your opinions. What should happen next? PM me! Draco is left motherless with his father in Azkaban...he appeals to Dumbledore for help, who promptly places him at Privet Drive. AU sixth year. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**ADDING MY BACK CATALOGUE OF WIP's!**

I'm not a fan of WIPs but I have a lot and I have a problem where I have amazing plot bunnies and then can't think of a way to either wrap up the plot, or to create an actual story past the point of 'What if ...'. Therefore my solution will be to upload my WIPs, and await your replies as to how to proceed. That way, I'll get inspiration and be able to finish up my stories! Good eh?

Okay everyone, here's my problem: I began this fic, it was fantastic - but I have no plot! It goes no further than the 'what if' scenario. The relationship between the main characters has begun to develop, but at the point I am at now, Draco and Harry are at school, and mischief must commence! But I have writer's block…

So help me, give me a plot that fits with my intro, and I may choose yours to write! So PM me, or write me a review and tell me what happens next!

ps - and PLEASE feel free to send me corrections and typos! This hasn't been beta'd


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 1 - The Order Meeting*

_A/N:_

_First of all I'd like to state that this fic will end up in slashy territory. If you don't like it, stop reading. Also I want to state that this fic steals several ideas from other authors. I've stated, where I can remember, who those authors are, but please feel free to message me if you know the names of those ones I couldn't remember. Please don't bother telling me I'm ripping off other fan fiction authors because really that's what fanfic is all about, if you put it that way._

_12 Grimmauld Place, London, 11:30 pm_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

The noisy, crowded kitchen before him slowly quietened as conversations were hastily ended. Those who had been standing and chatting to one another in groups settled into chairs around the large scrubbed wooden table, others who were already seated straightened up and looked expectantly towards the head of the table where he stood, flanked by an empty seat on his left and a sallow-skinned man with shoulder-length, rather greasy looking black hair on his right.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore said serenely, "I hope you are all well. "Before we begin I'd like to thank Molly, on behalf of everyone here, for the delicious stew she whipped up at such short notice."

He bowed his head to Mrs Weasley, a homely-looking witch sitting near the far end of the table, who looked flustered yet pleased.

"I don't know what we would do without her excellent cooking, and her unshakeable, but very welcome plans to fatten us all up!" Dumbledore stopped to chuckle briefly, and was joined by several people. A call of "Hear hear!" came from the back of the room.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called a meeting at such short notice," Dumbledore continued once the laughter had died down "But before I - ah, Andromeda!"

Several people had turned around curiously as the kitchen door creaked open, and Dumbledore beckoned towards the woman who had entered. She was a kind-faced woman with soft brown hair pulled back into a bun, and as she closed the door behind her, she gave Dumbledore a brief nod, her heavy-lidded eyes conveying a shared understanding, before she settled into the empty seat at his left hand.

"As I was about to explain," the old wizard continued "a recent event amongst Lord Voldemort's followers was brought to my attention four nights ago."

The room was silent now, everyone giving their full and undivided attention to the Professor.

"At the time, I did not dwell on the matter extensively. It concerned me for the sake of the individual involved, but it had little to do with of Voldemort's plans or anything that would affect the Order of the Phoenix."

Dumbledore paused, turning to the man beside him.

"Severus, I believe you can describe what happened better than I. Will you speak?"

The sallow-skinned man nodded curtly in reply and rose.

"Last Wednesday, Draco Malfoy was initiated as one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters." Severus Snape ignored the whispers and exclamations that followed his words, raising his voice to speak over them.

"Shortly before this occurred, he was informed of a mission he was to carry out when he returned to Hogwarts after his initiation. He was given the task in the hope that he would die attempting it."

"What was the task?" Remus Lupin, a man wearing a shabby over coat asked quickly, and several others nodded, turning back to Snape expectantly.

"His task was to murder Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure you can see why the Dark Lord would see this as a suicide mission for a sixteen-year old." Snape said dryly over the gasps of shock and horror.

"Shortly after this was announced," Snape continued "Narcissa Malfoy, the boy's mother sought to defend her son by speaking out. At the meeting, the boy was clearly terrified and seemed shocked that he was to receive the Dark Mark."

As several pairs of eyes flew to the brown haired woman beside Dumbledore, another voice piped up:

"He didn't know he was going to be initiated? That he was going to get the Dark Mark?"

The voice belonged to Hestia Jones, a rosy-cheeked woman seated across from Molly Weasley.

"No," Snape continued "It was an almost unprecedented event, for one so young to receive the Mark. Narcissa did not know what to expect, when she was told to bring Draco with her. His mission was clearly engineered to bring about his death - and hence the punishment of his father, Lucius Malfoy for the debacle at the ministry this summer."

"So what happened when old Narcissa decided to speak out?" came a gravely voice from Snape's right. "I'm guessing you're not here to tell us about the newest addition to your circle of friends?" Alastar Moody, the grizzled ex-auror chuckled mockingly.

"Narcissa begged the Dark Lord not to send her son on the mission." Snape said shortly, without looking at Moody. "For her troubles she was tortured cruelly, then killed."

There was a short silence and many of the faces in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place reflected shock. Once again, several glances were directed towards the brown-haired woman, who was staring at the wooden tabletop in silence.

"He killed her?" Remus Lupin said finally "Just like that?"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Mrs Weasley said "Even for _Him_? To kill one of his own followers on the spot, just like that?"

"Not at all, considering her husband's failure. I imagine he decided, after Narcissa's outburst, that the death of his wife would punish Lucius doubly." Snape said emotionlessly, taking his seat again.

Dumbledore motioned for silence again, then began to speak again, this time without rising to stand.

"I'm sure you see why I didn't consider this to be vital news at first. I intended to mention it to the Order in due time, that a Death Eater had been murdered, but it was not a particularly serious matter. Other than my concern for young Draco and the danger he might pose to those around him when he returned to school to attempt to kill me, I did not dwell on it."

Dumbledore paused again, and turned to the brown-haired woman.

"That is, until I received an owl from Andromeda this morning. Andromeda?"

Andromeda stood slowly, finally turning her gaze on the room. Despite her kind face, her eyes were sharp, alert and coolly calculating.

"Many of you here know me, and do not need to hear this, but for those of you who are strangers, you will need to know a little about me before I continue with the story."

She waited for a moment or two while her audience either nodded, looking intrigued, or muttered among themselves.

"My maiden name was Black, and before I met my husband Ted," here her eyes lit upon a portly, cheerful looking man beside her, and a brief smile illuminated her face "before I met my husband Ted, I was very close to my two sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, now Malfoy and Lestrange."

The few people who hadn't heard this story before looked very shocked, and even frightened and wary at this, but Andromeda continued talking, ignoring the growing stony expressions that were forming on several faces.

"We grew apart, my sisters and I, as I began to realise the falsity of the pureblood prejudices I had been brought up to believe." she said, speaking more softly now. "I eloped with Ted when I left Hogwarts, and as a result I was disowned from my family. I have not spoken to my sisters since that day."

Andromeda hesitated as the other Order members began to whisper among themselves. She turned to Dumbledore, who nodded reassuringly, and she began to speak again, cutting the whisperers short.

"Draco Malfoy was brought up hearing my name said in shameful whispers. He'd heard my story, most likely in adults conversations listened to through keyholes, and like his parents, had held me in utmost contempt - despite never having met me. I was shocked when, on Wednesday evening, he came knocking on my front door."

"What?" came several exclamations, and Dumbledore had to motion for silence before Andromeda could continue.

"The boy looked frantic and ill. He said he had no one else to turn to, that he had been trying to track down my whereabouts for more than a day. He certainly looked as if he had been on his feet the entire time, with no sleep or food. I let him come in."

"As soon as I had sat him down, he began to beg me for protection. He had fled from the Dark Lord, he told me. His mother had been killed, he had been made a Death Eater against his will. He knew no one else he could turn to that he could trust."

"I immediately wanted to take him to the Headquarters. I wanted to speak to the headmaster right away; the boy would undoubtedly be followed to my home if he really was fleeing from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However Draco reassured me that his master would not know he had fled, not yet. He had been too frightened to speak against getting the Mark, and had waited until he was dismissed before he ran."

"I settled Draco down in the spare room before I contacted Dumbledore. Draco wanted to stay with me, but I knew my home was the first place they would search, once He found out that Draco had defected."

Dumbledore nodded kindly to Andromeda, who sat down. The old man rose to his feet again.

"When I last spoke to young Draco late last night, he was wracked with grief for his mother, and terror for his own plight. He rather reluctantly admitted to me - he was hesitant to speak ill of his parents or their decisions - that he had always been intensely afraid of Voldemort, and had never wanted to join his followers, even when he came of age, despite his parents wishes. That is not to say -" Dumbledore continued, as Moody harrumphed loudly, "that he did not agree with Voldemort's philosophy; of the superiority of purebloods, and their right to rule. Indeed, despite Mr Malfoy's attempts to fool me, it is clear he still holds those beliefs."

"He would barely look or speak to dad while he was in the house when I went round yesterday." Nymphadora Tonks spoke up, looking disgusted. Several witches and wizards shook their heads, looking similarly disgusted.

"And here my dilemma lies." Dumbledore said, casting his benign blue-eyed gaze over the group of people seated before him "I have a frightened, but angry and dark young man under my care. He has no wish to follow Lord Voldemort any longer, indeed he expressed murderous wishes towards him several times during my short meeting with him. I have offered him shelter and protection for the current time, and I have called you all together to discuss whether we should continue to shelter the boy, and if so, help me to decide where he should stay until term begins."

"You mean you think he'll be safe at Hogwarts?" Molly Weasley asked, concern etched on her kindly face.

"Yes." Dumbledore said firmly "And I already have several ideas on how to protect him from his pro-Voldemort classmates. It is his summer residence I am mainly concerned about. He cannot stay at Andromeda's home, and I do not wish him to spend time alone, lest he fall into dark thoughts and begins to doubt his decision. It was a difficult choice, and the sooner we can show him that he will not be rejected, or in danger, the better. He cannot remain here; he could be unsupervised for days at a time."

"You mean he's here?" Moody growled "At Grimmauld Place? A Death Eater in our headquarters?"

"The boy is no longer a Death Eater-"

"He bears the Dark Mark!" Moody barked "Once a Death Eater-"

"Yes Moody, we all know your views!" Snape hissed "But this is a sixteen year old boy we're -"

"And you weren't much older!" Moody shot back

"I have not played you wrong thus far!" Snape spat

""Thus far? You see Dumbledore, he -" Moody stood up

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed, and Mad-Eye fell back into his seat, exchanging a hate-filled glare with Snape.

"Draco Malfoy has been in a room upstairs since last night." Dumbledore announced calmly "He has been awaiting my decision as to where to send him. By his own permission, his wand was taken from him."

"But what about our intelligence! Our blueprints!" Moody roared, making the people nearest him wince. "We've been keeping them in the building with a Death Eater!"

"All are under lock and key and magical protection." Dumbledore replied "But again, this is another reason he cannot continue to live at the headquarters, at least while he is unsupervised."

"He shouldn't be here at all! You said yourself he still follows the ideas of pureblood supremacy!" Tonks spoke up, shooting her mother a scowl.

"He's still a child, there's every chance once he's taken from his parent's influence-" Molly began, and Dumbledore settled back into his seat as the rest of the Order members began muttering and arguing among themselves.

"Albus, I don't think we should offer him protection." Moody said "He's made his bed, now let him lie in it, I say!"

"Mad-Eye, he's only sixteen!" Tonks exclaimed, staring at her mentor "I'll be the first to admit he's nasty piece of work, and he shouldn't be near our headquarters, but he can't help what he was born into!"

"These are hard times, and he can't be trusted!" Moody snapped "The Order is not a refuge for stray Death Eaters," his eyes rested on Snape "and we are putting ourselves into a position where we can be infiltrated by letting scum like that amongst us!"

"Alastor, I appreciate your caution but I must remind you that we are only offering him protection, not membership to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore cut in.

"Albus," Remus Lupin addressed the headmaster "If you tell me that you are certain that the boy is sincere in his wish to change sides in this war -"

"I am," Dumbledore inclined his head to Remus "beyond a doubt. The boy watched his mother's torture and death at the hands of his so-called 'Master'. He has no wish to serve him in any way."

"Then I offer you my unconditional support." Remus said "If it is your wish that the boy be protected, then I will do everything I can to help."

The room descended into troubled muttering.

After a minute or two, Molly Weasley, exchanging a glance with her husband spoke up.

"Professor, I think it goes without saying that Arthur and I agree that Draco should be offered protection, as long as he is truly sincere about his change of sides. And were it anyone else, I'd welcome him into my family as if he was one of my own." she spoke apologetically "But as things stand, I have to consider my own children."

"None of them would be pleased to hear that we would even consider letting him into our home." Arthur continued apologetically.

"I certainly don't want him to have an influence on Ginny or Ron." Molly added

Many people nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't see him comfortable at The Burrow, given his prejudices." A short, stout old woman chipped in, and several people nodded.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said solemnly "Thank you for speaking Molly, Arthur - Genevieve." he nodded at them in turn. "It's true, I wouldn't want anyone to take him in against their will, although I'm sure he would learn much about his prejudices if he stayed under the care of those who he holds such beliefs against. In fact, it is my hope to place him with such people in order that he learn something valuable this summer. Severus - " Dumbledore turned to Snape abruptly "Why don't you fetch Draco? I think he should have a say on where he should live during the summer."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"What about Professor Snape then?" Hestia Jones said, breaking the mood once Snape had swept from the room. "Wouldn't he be a good role model? As another who broke from the dark side?"

Several people, including the Weasleys, looked relieved and approving at Hestia's idea, but Dumbledore was already shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it simply isn't suitable. As an extremely valuable spy, I'm sure you can image why it would be catastrophic for Severus to be found harbouring Draco. Also, I fear that it would be a little to close to home. I trust Severus implicitly, but he is neither willing nor able to provide the type of support and guidance Draco needs, never mind the fact he is rarely at his home."

The Order members fell to murmuring among themselves again. Finally Dedalus Diggle spoke up.

"Albus, I feel that I should say that I'd be willing to take the boy in if no one else will. But have you thought about letting the boy stay at Hogwarts?"

"Thank you, Dedalus." Dumbledore said "I wanted to consider all options before putting my own idea forth for consideration. Ah -" Dumbledore turned towards the door as it began to open and Professor Snape stepped through, holding it open for a second figure.

Draco Malfoy looked gaunt and unhealthy. His hair was stringy, his skin pallid, and there were dark smudges under his eyes. He was wearing a rather dirty looking black robe with the left sleeve rolled up to the elbow. His forearm was heavily bandaged.

"Have a seat, Draco." Dumbledore said kindly, conjuring one out of thin air beside him. Draco, who had been glancing around the crowded room with an expression of intimidation and fear on his face, hurried over and dropped into the proffered seat gratefully, now staring only at the table in front of him. Eyes followed his bandaged arm until it was out of sight under the table.

"We were just discussing where to put you for the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said conversationally, and Draco looked up uncertainly, then seemed to shrink backwards into the seat when he became aware of the many eyes fixed on his face, some of which were hostile and cold.

"We had already decided the homes of some of our members were unsuitable," Dumbledore continued "as are our headquarters and Hogwarts."

"Forgive me for asking Dumbledore," Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall black man leant forward from his place several seats away "but why can't the boy stay at Hogwarts? Surely its safe? And you can watch over him yourself, for the most part."

"Few teachers stay at school over the summer," Dumbledore replied "and I myself am often away. No, it would be a lonely summer indeed, and although I have considered it, it has only strengthened my conviction that there is somewhere more appropriate for Draco to stay."

"Where then?" Tonks asked simply

"Before I say, Draco, is there anywhere that you would like to suggest?"

Draco looked down at the table hurriedly and muttered something.

"I'm afraid there is no chance of you staying at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said firmly. "I wish for you to have company of your own age this summer. If that's all?" he paused for Draco to shake his head, then continued jovially "Well then it's a good thing that I have received several pleading letters from another boy your age desperate for company!"

There was a pause, where Draco looked up at Dumbledore suspiciously. His lips began to form the words 'who?' when Molly Weasley made a noise of contempt.

"You can't be serious, Albus!" she exclaimed "The boys are enemies at school! And I thought we agreed he was to come and stay with Ron very soon!"

A look of dawning comprehension began to materialise on Draco's face, shortly followed by horror and disgust.

"I will _not_," he said stiffly "live with Potter!"

"In case you are forgetting, Draco" Dumbledore said sternly to him "you came to me for help. And help you have been offered."

"But - I don't want -!"

"Albus, his guardians are _muggles_!"

Draco looked doubly horror-struck.

"Molly," Dumbledore said loudly, cutting of Draco's further complaints "I am well aware of Mr and Mrs Dursley's status, as am I of our discussion where we agreed that Harry would stay at The Burrow at the _end _of the summer. Draco -" he spoke more kindly now, as Draco really did look upset "I am well aware of your views towards muggles, and I think it is about time you spent some time with some, so that next time you air your views they will be supported by experience, not hot air. I understand you do not get along with Harry at school, but I assure you he is rather likeable, if one makes the effort to get to know him."

"Yeah right," Draco snorted, seemingly shocked enough to forget his audience, several who looked enraged at his attitude towards Dumbledore. His sneer was somewhat muted by his tired, sickly complexion, but it was still there. "I suppose you think he'll be happy to see _me_?" he added derisively.

"Not at all, Draco, not at all." Dumbledore said pleasantly "But I have every faith that, this time around when you try to befriend him, you will be more tactful in your approach."

While Draco looked shocked that the headmaster seemed to know so much about his first meeting with Harry, Dumbledore capitalised on the ensuing silence by using it to wish everyone goodnight. Draco wordlessly mouthed protests, but the headmaster moved away from the young Death Eater as Mrs Weasley confronted him, looking fierce.

"Albus!" she whispered furiously "Harry's summer is bad enough, having to stay with those ghastly relatives of his, never mind you dumping his school rival - a bully! - on him, in his own home!"

"Molly," he placated "Draco will benefit from the heavy protection on Privet Drive, get an insight on a side of life he has never known before, and most of all benefit from Harry's example. As for Harry's relatives - Draco needs a strong hand."

"Is that what you call it?" Molly bristled "Albus, I've told you my views on how those - people - treat Harry!"

"Harry is comfortable with his relatives enough to complain about them, it's not unusual-"

"Harry doesn't complain about things lightly, headmaster!"

"And Harry, despite being exceptionally kind-hearted, is also a teenager. Have none of your children ever come home spouting praises for their friend's mothers, whilst complaining about their own treatment at home?"

"That is a completely diff-!"

"Molly, I'm afraid I have to leave now." Dumbledore stopped her, gesturing at the now almost empty room. "I understand your concerns, but I have every faith that staying with Harry will have a positive effect on Draco."

He turned to go.

"Come now Draco," he called briskly "we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!".

As Dumbledore and Draco left the room, Molly sank down into a chair.

"But what of its effect on Harry?" she whispered.

April 2011 -


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 2 - Settling In*

Harry Potter lay curled on his bed, his body tensed, feet against the wall as if to propel himself off the bed at the slightest provocation. Since late the previous night, when a squawking owl had rudely interrupted Harry's sleep, he had been anticipating the arrival of Albus Dumbledore and a mystery guest.

_Dear Harry, _the letter had read,

_I am writing to let you know that you may expect a visit from myself and a classmate of yours between eleven and twelve o'clock tomorrow morning. I hope to speak to your aunt and uncle and persuade them to take in this troubled young man until the end of the summer holidays._

_I will explain the matter further when I see you tomorrow,_

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

And now Harry lay awaiting the headmaster's arrival. Who was the 'troubled young man'? It was too much to hope for that it might be Ron, for surely Dumbledore would have just used his name? And why would Ron be troubled, or need to stay with Harry when he had his own family at The Burrow?

Harry had considered his dorm-mates, Neville, Dean and Seamus, but again - why would Dumbledore not have used their names in the letter? And so, he had concluded, it had to be someone who Dumbledore thought he didn't know very well. If it were not for the use of the word 'classmate', Harry would have expected it to be someone older or younger, because he knew everyone in his year by name. But maybe Dumbledore hadn't realised that? It seemed doubtful.

Unwilling to deal with his aunt and uncle's reactions, Harry had decided to leave it to the last moment to warn them of Dumbledore's visit. He didn't dare consider mentioning to them the reason for it.

Harry checked his watch. It read two minutes to eleven exactly. He sprang to his feet and dashed over to the window to check that Privet Drive was still empty, then ran downstairs.

"Aunt Petunia?" he cautiously ventured into the kitchen.

"Cut the tomatoes." Petunia said briskly as she emerged from behind a kitchen cupboard door, gesturing towards a chopping board. Harry picked it up and retrieved a knife from a drawer. Pulling the first tomato toward him, he continued speaking.

"Aunt Petunia?" he began

"Make sure you don't cut them too thick, Duddy doesn't like his tomatoes thick." she snapped ignoring him.

Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley never ate his tomatoes anyway.

"I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore last night." Harry continued, watching Aunt Petunia freeze as she reached into the fridge. "You know, the headmaster at my school? He said he wanted to drop by to discuss something with you."

"He _what?_" Petunia shrieked suddenly, whirling around to face Harry "Vernon! VERNON!"

Uncle Vernon came running into the hall, huffing and puffing, television remote in hand.

"What is it?" His piggy eyes focussed on Harry "What's the boy done?"

"He's invited his freakish headmaster-"

"I didn't _invite _him!" Harry cut in irritably

"- to visit us at our home!"

"He wanted to speak to you and Aunt Petunia!" Harry said to Vernon, who was rapidly turning red.

"Well, you can just write back and -"

"I can't write back, there isn't enough-" but Harry stopped short, and turned towards the door. He had been alerted to the presence of a dark shadow visible through the frosted glass of the front door by a sharp rap of the door-knocker.

For a moment there was silence in the kitchen, and then Aunt Petunia hissed "Go on then, get the door, boy!" and Harry eagerly obeyed, curious about who Dumbledore had brought with him. Behind him, Petunia and Vernon followed, keeping a cautious distance behind him. When Harry reached for the door handle, still eagerly searching for the shape of a second blurred figure through the glass, they backed off a good few feet.

"Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore said pleasantly the moment the door swung open, his blue eyes twinkling merrily at Harry. As always, he seemed more a figure of the imagination than real, wearing a gold and plum-coloured set of robes on the quiet suburban street.

"Good morning sir!" Harry grinned back at the headmaster, curiously looking around him, but he couldn't see the boy that had been mentioned in the letter.

"I was hoping to speak to you aunt and uncle for a moment, Harry." Dumbledore said "Why don't you welcome your guest?"

Vernon hissed angrily.

"I told him to wait in your back garden while I speak to dear Petunia and Vernon here."

"You did, did you?" Vernon said quite rudely, but Harry was no longer listening. Pressing against the hallway wall to fit past first Vernon, then Dudley, he jogged into the kitchen and burst through the back door into the garden and looked around.

It was empty.

The narrow strip of lawn lay quite parched under the glaring sun, and wire clothes-airer stood bare in front of the garden shed, but the garden was empty. For a moment, Harry wondered if Dumbledore was playing some kind of trick on him, but then he heard gravel crunch from around the side of the house, where the garden gate was.

Curiously, he stepped forwards, but at the same time a familiar figure stepped into sight, and Harry's stomach lurched.

Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemesis, was standing in scruffy white trainers, an off-white tee shirt, a blue velvet suit jacket, and a pair of rather cheap looking jeans beside Aunt Petunia's favourite rose bush.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry snarled, disregarding Malfoy's rather out of character choice of clothing, plunging his hand into his pocket and moving forwards. Draco didn't even flinch, merely surveying his surroundings in disdain. When his eyes settled on Harry, they were contemptuous.

"Who would have thought the great Harry Potter lived somewhere like this?" Malfoy sneered at the red brick, semi-detached house that was Number Four. "Surely even your Weasel pal's family shack has more style?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy!" Harry repeated angrily, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy.

"Oooh," Malfoy mocked, eyes glinting dangerously despite Harry's wand being an inch from his nose "I see Potty has been learning naughty words! Whatever would mummy say? Oh yeah - wait - " but then Malfoy jerked backwards out of the way before he could finish his sentence, as Harry charged forwards.

"I'm going to-" Harry started, seeing red.

"Put that away!" Malfoy snapped, ignoring him, for he was now backed against the fence, Harry's wand pressing against his neck. "Dumbledore sent me, you buffoon!"

Harry froze.

"Why would -" he began, and then it all seemed to click into place.

_No._

"Got there, have you?" Malfoy jeered

"There's no way, no way in hell-" Harry seethed, hating every inch of Malfoy's smarmy, smirking face.

"Trust me Potter, I'm not exactly pleased to be staying with you and your monkeys - I mean muggles either." Malfoy seemed to be spoiling for a fight, still provoking Harry despite the wand now pressed against his chest. "Although at least your parents are dead," his lip burled derisively, eyes flashing "imagine if I had to stay in the same house as your filthy mudblood moth - aaah!"

Harry punched Malfoy square in the nose, relishing the crunching sound, and the way Malfoy's head jerked back, sending the boy crashing into the Dursley's wooden garden fence only a foot behind him. Malfoy's head hit the wood with a crack.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Draco snarled, staggering against the fence as blood began to flow in copious amounts from his nose. He tried to stand up straight, clutching his bleeding nose. Harry merely surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction, then braced himself as Draco propelled himself towards him.

"ENOUGH!"

Draco stopped running abruptly, staggering around to face the source of the command. Harry hastily pocketed his wand.

"How dare you," Dumbledore's voice was low, cold and clear as his penetrating gaze passed over Harry and settled on Malfoy "How dare you abuse my trust after I offered you protection."

Draco quailed under the headmaster's glare, bowing his head, seemingly unable to meet his eyes.

Harry stared at the headmaster. It was Draco, not he who was dripping with blood.

Beside Dumbledore, the Dursleys stood looking on with a mixture of curiosity and vicious approval, despite seeming intimidated by the wizard themselves. The headmaster flicked his wand at Draco's nose, and with a sharp crack (which made the Dursleys jump and Draco clap his hands to his face again), mended the broken nose.

"Potter started it." Malfoy muttered almost inaudibly, wiping his bloody nose on his hand.

"He provoked me!" Harry flared up suddenly, wishing he were able to ignore Dumbledore and continue to mash Malfoy's face into a bloody pulp on the garden fence.

Then Dumbledore directed his cool, disappointed gaze onto Harry, who felt like sinking into the grass. Minutes passed, and even after Harry had dropped his eyes from Dumbledore's, the silence seemed to ring. He felt as if the headmaster was waiting for an apology, but he couldn't bring himself to say a word of it in front of Malfoy.

"Harry, Draco." Dumbledore said eventually, and both boys looked up. "I cannot say how disappointed I am in you both."

Once again Harry wished he were anywhere but here, with the Dursleys looking on in savage triumph from the sidelines.

"Draco is going to be staying with you, " Dumbledore turned to Harry "and I expect you to show him welcome and kindness." as Harry looked incredulous, Dumbledore continued "I doubt, considering the current state of him, that Draco has mentioned it to you, but Voldemort murdered his mother less than a week ago, and he fled to his aunt, and through her, to the Order, for protection."

Harry's head seemed to jerk round of its own will, and he saw Draco stare fixedly at the rose bush beside him at this mention of his mother. He felt guilt course through him, mixed with indignation. For someone in desperate need of shelter with him, Malfoy had been extremely rude to Harry.

"He killed - why?" he questioned Dumbledore, speaking quietly even though he knew Draco heard every word.

"Draco will tell you himself, when he is ready." Dumbledore said, his voice still and stern. "But before I leave, I have several things left to say."

"Firstly - Draco?" Malfoy looked up "If I receive any letter of complaint from Mr and Mrs Dursley, I should warn you that it will result, not in your removal, but in the withdrawal of my offer to take you to see your father in Azkaban."

Malfoy looked angry, yet seemed to master himself and forced his eyes to the ground again.

"That means doing your fair share of chores, boy, with no complaints!" Uncle Vernon chipped in loudly.

Malfoy nodded stiffly at the ground, and Harry struggled to keep a smirk off his face .

"That also goes for fighting." Dumbledore continued "If I hear word that you or Harry have attacked each other, again, your visit will be cancelled. Now..." Dumbledore now looked to Harry.

"Your corresponding privilege will be your visit to The Burrow. If there is any fighting, or needless provocation, between yourself and Draco, you may not go this year."

Harry stared wordlessly at the headmaster.

"You have written to me several times so far this summer, begging to be allowed in the company of your friends. It has not been possible due to security constraints, so instead I brought you a companion. I understand you have had your differences in the past, but I expect you to both put that behind you."

Dumbledore surveyed him sternly.

"There is one more thing that you should know. Draco was given the Dark Mark on the night of his mother's death." Harry saw Draco flinch out of the corner of his eye. "This is now known, and should be ignored. I have no doubt that Draco has broken from Lord Voldemort's side permanently, and you should not question this."

There was a silence as Harry struggled for words. In the end he could think of nothing more than "Yes sir." Once he had gotten over the idea of Malfoy being initiated as a Death Eater, there really was no point questioning that he had switched sides. It fitted with his cowardly character that he could talk the talk but wasn't capable of walking the walk, and besides, if Dumbledore couldn't tell when a sixteen year old wizard was lying, the Order of the Phoenix may as well lie down their wands and surrender while they still could.

"Very well then." Dumbledore turned to the Dursleys. "Draco's school trunk is with his clothes, and all the possessions that he needs, are upstairs in Harry's room. Please contact me if you have any questions or concerns. Harry, Draco -" Dumbledore turned to the boys "- have a pleasant summer. Good-day."

And with that, Dumbledore strode smartly out of the garden gate.

That first day of Draco's stay at number four, Privet Drive proved to be remarkably calm. Uncle Vernon immediately capitalized on the ashamed, shocked silence that Dumbledore had left with Harry and Draco and demanded that they spend the rest of the day painting the garden fence.

Harry immediately trudged over to the garden shed, not bothering to look at Draco. He knew his expression would be haughty and incredulous, but the boy followed him after only a moment's hesitation. Evidently Draco wanted to visit his father quite badly.

"Can I at least go inside to wash the blood off my face?" Draco enquired of Harry irritably when he handed him a paintbrush. Harry shrugged.

"If you want to get shouted at for it." he said unhelpfully, not bothering to point out the outdoor tap for the garden hose which stood underneath the kitchen window.

Draco did not reply, but stood expectantly waiting, brush raised as Harry began painting the nearest stretch of fence.

"What?" Harry snapped irritably as Draco continued to stare.

"Nothing." the other boy muttered, and began painting another panel of fencing with odd, hesitant movements. He kept looking over at him furtively, until finally the truth occurred to Harry.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Harry asked him.

"Of course I don't!" Draco snarled, whipping around "Do I look like a house elf or a muggle? Decent people don't _do _manual labour, Potter, not that you'd know!"

A guilty look passed over his face, and he quickly turned and resumed painting, as if he'd realised he'd already broken one of Dumbledore's rules by provoking Harry.

"Up and down strokes, Malfoy." Harry said calmly, not bothering to hide a smirk. Malfoy actually growled in response.

"And I'd take off your jacket if I were you," he added, and Malfoy looked down and yelped. His trailing sleeves were now laced with white paint.

"I only just got this!" he said furiously, rounding on Harry "Does this stuff come off?!"

"Paint?" Harry replied, knowing his nonchalance was irritating Malfoy beyond words "Not normally."

Malfoy groaned, whining more to himself than to Harry; "I don't have any more muggle clothes!"

"Really?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised "You only brought one set for the whole summer holidays?"

"No," Draco said furiously, taking his jacket off and laying it neatly on the grass "Dumbledore bought them for me. Oh come on," he added when Harry looked surprised "I can hardly walk into Gringotts now that - you know." he ended somewhat lamely.

"You're on the run?" Harry supplied helpfully.

"So I had to borrow money from the school's fund for the _poor _students." Draco continued, shaking his head in disgust. He began rolling up his sleeves, revealing that his left arm was bandaged. "And Dumbledore said I had to buy my clothes second hand. He made me shop in an actual muggle _second-hand _shop." he shuddered.

"Boo hoo." Harry said tonelessly, now understanding his shabby appearance.

"At least I buy clothes that actually fit me." Malfoy sneered, eyeing Harry's outsized jeans and t-shirt contemptuously.

"I didn't buy these, they're Dudley's old things." Harry said.

"Why don't you wear your own clothes?" Draco asked

"Because I don't have any."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't." Harry replied shortly, then sighed. Malfoy was going to find everything out one way or another. "The Dursleys won't buy me my own clothes."

"Oh." Draco said, not sounding as if he understood at all. "Well then, why don't you buy your own? You have money, don't you?"

"And have uncle Vernon badgering me for money to pay towards the rent next?" Harry snorted "I don't think so."

"What? So the muggles don't even _own _their own house?" Draco said in disgust, momentarily distracted.

"Why's your arm bandaged?" Harry asked quickly in an attempt to steer away from the subject of how the Dursleys treated him.

Draco curled his lip and replied in a slow, sarcastic voice "Oh - I don't know? Possibly because my arm was _branded _less than a week ago?!"

"Alright alright!" Harry snapped "How am I supposed to know exactly how its done, for all I know it could have been painless!"

"It wasn't." Draco said shortly, turning away and lifting his paintbrush once more.

"Why were you made a Death Eater anyway? " Harry asked curiously

"None of you business." Draco said, scowling.

Harry and Draco didn't speak for almost two hours after that, but the strained silence faded away in time, and it was eventually broken by the clatter of Aunt Petunia setting out a plate on the doorstep.

"Do you have a dog?" Draco called, looking nervous. He had been painting the fence beside the house and was now looking curiously at the plate on the doorstep. "Or … a rabbit?" he said, seeing that it was a plate of salad, and looked around confusedly as if expected one to hop out of the hedge.

"It's our lunch." Harry said, jogging over and examining the plate at their feet with disappointment. It contained a small portion of rather withered-looking salad which had then been divided again into two separate clumps. He bent to pick it up.

"Please say that you're joking." Draco's voice was panicky "I'm starving."

Harry didn't answer him, but took the plate over to the grass where he sat down with his legs crossed to eat his portion.

"I thought it was a joke, that muggles eat off the ground!" Draco whined, following Harry and staring down at him.

"They don't." Harry snapped, unsure if Malfoy was serious or just being his usual unpleasant self. "But we won't be allowed indoors until we've finished the fence. And I'd eat that if I were you," he warned, as Draco settled down beside him and began picking at the lettuce "because there won't be any more food until dinner."

The boys painted until they had finished both the fence and the shed, and by then it was well past dinner time and Draco, rather than continuing his complaining, had been getting on Harry's nerves by groaning loudly at regular intervals.

"Will you shut up!" Harry snapped eventually "You're not making this any easier!"

"This is barbaric!" Draco whined "How can you live with these animals! And when are we getting more food?"

As if hearing his words (although she would have only prolonged their misery if she had really heard Draco's complaints), there was a clatter as Aunt Petunia deposited another plate on the back doorstep, and Draco, dropping his paintbrush on the ground, raced over the grass eagerly.

Harry followed him more slowly and stared unsurprised at the meagre portions that Draco was now literally tearing his hair out over.

"I'm so hungry!" he whined, pulling his hands down his cheeks as he crouched before two clumps of cold cottage pie "Potter, can't you use your wand to multiply it?"

"You know I'm not of age!" Harry snapped "And if you think I'm going to risk getting expelled for you -"

"It's a matter of life or death! Self preservation!" Draco moaned

"Then use your own wand!"

"I can't. Dumbledore took it." Draco replied. Finally, seeming to resign himself to the situation, he began to prod at his portion with a fork.

"Why?" Harry asked, his heart lightening considerably. _So Dumbledore doesn't trust him completely, whatever he says!_

"Because I might be tempted to use it to kill you, Potter." Draco snapped, and lifted his portion of cottage pie in one forkful.

"You're better off eating it slowly and making it last." Harry advised belatedly.

The first night that Draco slept in Harry's room was an odd one. First of all, Harry couldn't bear the idea of Draco looking down his nose at the meagre and motley collection of junk that was all his worldly possessions, and it was with great reluctance that he brought him upstairs.

He defensively watched Malfoy cast his eye over the sparsely decorated room, Harry's rickety camp bed, his pile of school things, his trunk, Hedwig's cage, and then his more personal things; his framed photo of his parents dancing together, his toy horses from his childhood in the cupboard which had been Dudley's, his photo album that Hagrid had given him…

Draco had said nothing.

Then, Malfoy couldn't believe that he was being asked to share a room. It wasn't until Harry pointed out that it was either him or Dudley and, faced with the prospect of rooming with a muggle, Draco gave in and threw himself onto Harry's bed.

"I don't think so!" Harry snapped sharply "Look, Aunt Petunia's given you a sleeping bag!" he pointed to a bundle by the door and Draco looked ready to burst into furious tears.

"Well shit!" he muttered to himself in an slightly mad sounding tone, getting off the bed "Shit. They expect me to sleep on - Merlin…" he had lifted the sleeping bag only for it to roll open, revealing that it was barely a centimetre thick.

"I'll get you a spare duvet from the cupboard if you wait for the muggles to go to bed," Harry said, taking pity on Draco who, through stress and lack of food and sleep had clearly descended into a state of irrationality.

Later, as he crept out of the room to steal Draco a quilt from the airing cupboard, knowing that there was a chance the Dursleys wouldn't miss it, he also decided to steal half a pizza from the fridge. It was risky, but unless it was actually Dudley's, which was possible, Vernon and Petunia would attribute its disappearance to their son.

Draco scoffed down his share of the pizza in less than a minute and Harry, taking the rest before he ate that too, rolled over to eat in peace as Draco fell asleep in seconds. Harry too was exhausted and it didn't take him long to follow after.

Harry opened his eyes blearily. It was pitch black and an odd snuffling sound had been irritating him for some time; he was sure he'd been hearing it in his dreams. Even now, half-awake, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it.

But no, the noises continued. He rolled over slowly, reaching for his glasses.

Sitting up, he blinked several times into the blackness. The noises were coming from a mound on the floor.

With a rush of dismay, he remembered Draco, then a split second later realised with great discomfort what the noises were.

The snuffles were punctuated every now and again with a muffled sob, and Harry, though he tried to feel annoyed, could not help feeling a stab of pity for the shaking bundle on the floor.

He stared, trying to decide what to do. Draco would only be embarrassed and defensive if Harry spoke to him, probably angry. He didn't want to attempt it anyway.

He set his glasses back on his table and lay down, and as his bed creaked, the snuffles stopped abruptly.

_Harry,_

_You won't believe this, but my parent's are dragging me off to France again! Remember when I said skiing's not really my thing - well, what I meant to say was I'm hopeless!_

_If you don't hear back from me for a while, it's probably because I'm wrapped around a tree on a mountain somewhere in the alps. Honestly, you'd think they wouldn't have things like that in the way on a ski slope!_

_How have you been since you last wrote?_

_I hope you've made a start on your homework or you'll end up rushing it. I know the transfiguration essay is tricky looking, but at least read over it. I could help you with it when I next see you if you're really stuck. The potions one isn't too bad for once though, so at least there's a bright side!_

_Anyway I'd better feed Crookshanks now, he's getting grumpy._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The next morning, neither boy spoke of the previous night. Harry found Draco some spare old clothes of Dudley's, and before either of them knew it, they were standing brushing their teeth together in front of the bathroom mirror, studiously avoiding each other's eyes whilst cringing at the sight of their reflections which stood together like skinny, badly-dressed brothers.

Harry let Draco shower first after a brief tutorial on how to use the muggle contraption (Draco had asked Harry how he could turn it on without a wand), and when he came out he wasn't wearing a bandage over his Dark Mark. When they went downstairs, none of the Dursleys mentioned the dark shadow visible through the thin material of Dudley's old school shirt that Draco wore, but Harry watched it with a kind of morbid fascination.

The day proceeded much like the last, except this time their chores were to cut the grass and weed the front and back gardens.

Once again, Aunt Petunia divided Harry's usual meagre portions into two, and it was just after they'd gulped down a sandwich each and Draco began to get to his feet that it happened.

"Aargh!" Draco dropped the empty plate onto the grass, falling backwards into Aunt Petunia's flowerbed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but he already knew. Draco was clutching his left forearm.

For a few moments, Draco merely clutched his arm, his face screwed up in pain. Then he answered Harry, whispering "He's summoning me." He looking up at Harry, his face a mask of fear.

"Has he found out what you've done?" Harry asked, scanning the street quickly, although he knew there was no chance that Voldemort could come this close to Privet Drive.

"No." Malfoy looked green and sickly "But he will, soon."

After a few minutes of nervously staring at Draco's Mark, the boys returned to their chores: there was no point in sitting around waiting for something to happen. Harry remained on edge, unsure what would happen when Voldemort realised that Draco had fled, but on guard all the same.

Draco didn't speak for most of the day, but remained pale and looked as if he might faint at any moment. If he was spoken to, he answered snappily, or with a simple glare.

It wasn't until eight o'clock that night, when Harry was taking a shower (Aunt Petunia declared them both to be filthy enough to warrant the use of extra water) that something happened. Draco, having already washed, was downstairs drying the dishes, and as Harry began to get dressed, he was struck by a sudden pain in his scar.

He felt a wave of fury wash over him along with shooting pains in his scar, and he felt his consciousnesses sliding away. Then suddenly, it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying face down on the tiles. His throat hurt, as if he had been shouting. Then he became aware of screaming coming from downstairs.

Snatching his wand up from beside the hand basin where he had left it, Harry leapt to his feet and flew out and down the stairs, shirtless. Aunt Petunia's shrill screams seemed to pierce his eardrums as he entered the kitchen and stopped, confused but aghast at the sight that awaited him.

He had been picturing Voldemort swooping down upon Privet Drive and killing the Dursleys to get to Draco, even though he knew Voldemort couldn't reach them here. Who knew, perhaps there was some way he could find his followers using their Dark Marks?

As Harry stood there, he quickly realised that Petunia wasn't the only one screaming; her shrieks simply blocked out any other sounds.

Draco was kneeling behind the kitchen counter, doubled over, clutching his arm. Harry ran over to him, but what should he do? He wrestled Draco's arm away from his chest, and for the first time he saw the ugly mark up close.

It was, as Draco had said, branded onto his pale skin, which was now burnt black, and Harry knew that the burn would never go away. When Aunt Petunia caught sight of it, she shrieked again, and backed into Uncle Vernon who was standing looking flustered at the commotion.

The Mark had not yet healed; a nasty-looking black scab with the texture of charcoal had formed in the shape of a serpent emerging from a skull, and to Harry's horror, he saw that the snake was, very slowly, moving.

Draco's burnt skin was undulating slightly, and Harry knew that if he touched it, he would feel the scaly, scabbed skin moving like the snake that was depicted on it. The snake was slowly twisting from side to side, as if trying to escape from within its scabbed barrier into Draco's unblemished skin. He could see the pale skin at the edge of the scab rising in a lump as the snake twisted slowly to the left or right, as if there was a real snake, right beneath the scab, seeking to escape from its charred mould.

Draco's fists were clenched, and he was moaning loudly, his teeth gritted as if to suppress a scream.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" he pleaded blindly in between groans, grabbing Harry's shoulder painfully, his eyes wild.

Harry stared helplessly, thoughts racing. Vague thoughts of summoning Dumbledore, if only he knew how to do it quickly, flew through his mind.

Then suddenly Draco's head snapped back with a blood-curdling scream, and he fell backwards, his head hitting the linoleum with a crack. Harry half leapt to his feet, but he had no idea what to do. Malfoy continued to issue hoarse screams which hurt just to hear them; Harry would not have been surprised if Draco's throat began to bleed, but then, as Harry searched the room wildly for help, very suddenly, Draco's screams turned into choking sobs.

Harry dropped back to his knees and pulled Draco towards him, rolling him onto his back to see the damage.

His eyes were clenched tightly shut, hot tears making tracks down his cheeks. His face and hair was damp and sweaty, but apart from that, there looked to be no physical damage. Harry again pulled Draco's arm free from where he had held it tight to his chest, and stared at the Dark Mark, which was now still, but enflamed.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Vernon, over Draco's sobs "Is he ill? Have you fixed him"

"No." Harry stared down at Malfoy, feeling useless "I don't know how to fix it."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yes I've looked over that transfiguration essay but not the potions one, sorry. You do realise we're only halfway through the summer holidays?_

_You won't believe this, but Dumbledore brought Malfoy to my house, and he's supposed to stay here all summer! I can't believe his nerve, Malfoy of all people! There's a long story behind it, but I don't know if it's a good idea to say it in a letter. I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to tell you about this, but I'm going mad here._

_Have you heard from Ron? He doesn't normally write regularly, but this is an all time low for him._

_Anyway, write back soon, and let me know what skiing's like. I'm sure you'll be fine._

_Harry_

"Can't the stupid muggles afford_any _servants at all?" Malfoy whined and Harry stopped digging and, leaning heavily on his spade, closed his eyes and began to count to ten slowly.

_One, two…_

"They can't _still _be punishing us because you attacked me. It's been two weeks!" Malfoy rubbed his sleeve where his Mark was, and Harry knew it was hurting him. Thankfully there hadn't been any more incidents where the pain was enough to make Draco scream or faint, but several times a day the other boy would gasp, clasp his arm and squeeze his eyes shut, and Harry knew that Voldemort hadn't finished punishing him.

_Three -_

"And yes Potter, you _did _attack me, so don't even think of denying it."

_Four, five, six…_

"And how come blubber monkey never has to do any work?"

Harry peeked open his eyes, and sure enough Dudley was ambling down Privet Drive towards them, licking an ice-cream cone.

"Forget it!" Draco threw down his own spade, and Harry winced as it crushed several flowers "I refuse to do this unless I get a cold drink! I admit I enjoy watching you grovel in the dirt, but some of us have been brought up to act _human_."

Dudley, who had now reached Uncle Vernon's car, sniggered loudly at this jibe.

"Oy speccy! Having fun?" he snorted, and Draco laughed along.

Harry took a deep breath.

_Great, this is all I need. Malfoy and Dudley, friends. One, two-_

Dudley looked speculatively at Draco, as if testing the waters. "Is he just as much of a loser at that fr- I mean, at school? Me and my pals used to do him every day!" Dudley said to Malfoy, who stiffened.

"Rather a loser of a wizard than a muggle!" Malfoy spat, then snorted derisively "And any fat muggle who lays a filthy hand on a wizard, pureblood or not, should be burnt alive!" then he winced, clapping his hand to his forearm.

Dudley didn't notice, but puffed up menacingly in a way that was alarmingly reminiscent of Uncle Vernon when he was getting ready to shout at Harry, but before he had opened his mouth, Draco silenced him with his next words.

"My father could see to that." Draco said menacingly

"Malfoy!" Harry warned, looking around Privet Drive. It wouldn't do for any of the Order to hear Draco threatening a muggle.

"What do you mean?" Dudley said with an air of bravado, but he looked frightened after Harry's interruption, and like him he was glancing up and down the street, except as if Mr Malfoy might be hiding behind the neighbours' BMW.

"I mean," Draco sidled forwards, somehow managing to look down his nose at Dudley despite being shorter "that my father is a killer. He kills people like _you _for sport."

"_Malfoy_." Harry said warningly.

"You're lying." Dudley said, but he looked unsure of himself.

"Oh really?" Draco sneered "You don't believe me? Ask him," he jerked his head at Harry "My father was one of the men who stormed his parents house, when they were done in."

Harry felt as if an icy fist had clenched his stomach. He turned towards Draco, heart hammering.

"You're lying." Dudley said, sounding more confident "That old man wouldn't have brought you to live with _him_" he pointed at Harry, who was still staring at Draco "if your dad-"

"Don't you remember how we fought?" Draco said, stepping forwards, and Dudley scrambled out of the way "Didn't you wonder why? Don't you remember Dumbledore saying my father was in prison? Well. Let me tell you something, muggle. He's not staying there."

Dudley backed away towards the house. Draco was facing away from Harry, but the look on his face must have been intimidating.

"Nothing can keep my father away, when it comes to butchering filthy muggles like you." he said softly

Dudley scrambled up the front steps and into the house and after a moment, Draco burst into laughter.

"Stupid muggle!" he crowed, and Harry hurriedly turned away and resumed his digging.

Had Lucius Malfoy really been there when his parents had been killed? It made sense: hadn't Hagrid told him how Lucius had been in Voldemort's inner circle before his fall?

"Are you coming to get a drink or what?" Malfoy asked, and then frowned when Harry didn't move. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Harry muttered, but then he couldn't seem to help the words that spilled from his mouth "Was your father really there when my mum and dad died?"

Malfoy stared at him for a moment, then said "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Harry said angrily "You obviously still worship your father, seeing as you want to visit him in Azkaban, but he helped kill my parents! Do you think I want to live with you if you still support-"

"I don't support the Dark Lord." Draco cut in, looking irritated.

"Oh yeah?" snarled Harry, feeling anger bubbling in his stomach "Because it looks like you do!"

"Well I don't!" snapped Draco "I was just trying to get rid of the muggle, the last thing I need is a more pathetic version of Crabbe or Goyle!"

"Was your father, or was he not, at my parent's house when they died?" Harry demanded unrelentingly

"Maybe! I don't know!" snapped Draco "In case you're forgetting, I was six months old at the time!"

"But you must have heard him talking about it!"

"Why?" Malfoy squared up to him "Why must I? Do you think he used to talk about it? Brag to his child about all the muggles and blood traitors he'd killed? All the women he r-raped?" his voice faltered and Harry frowned but didn't let himself get deterred

"I'm sorry, but I never read the 'Death Eater's guide to Raising your Heir!'" Harry snapped "I just want to know why you still worship your evil fath-"

"Why? Looking for another reason to hate me so that Dumbledore will take me away and leave you with your disgusting relatives?"

"Just tell me," Harry growled "Why you still want anything to do with that scumbag, if you're really on our side?"

"He's all I have left!" Draco shouted, charging forwards until he was nose to nose with Harry "There is a fucking difference between caring about your family and supporting a political movement-"

"A political movement?" Harry bellowed "Is that what you call it?! Because I people like your dad evil, bigoted, murderous-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed "Shut up!"

There was a ringing silence on Privet Drive.

"Don't talk," Draco panted, fury etched on every line of his face "about what you have no fucking idea of-"

"You think I don't know what your father gets up to in his spare time? Killing muggles and-"

"No!" Draco shouted "You have no idea what it means to care about your family!"

"Of course I-!"

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Draco bellowed, and Harry stepped back, shocked. "You never knew your parents! You don't love them! You don't even love the family you have left - not that I blame you for that!" he cast a scornful eye towards the house "You think you love your parents, but how can you? You've never met them! The parents you think you love are figments of you imagination, Potter, and that's why you think they're so fucking perfect! So maybe you should think about that before you go and tell me mine are evil!"

Harry opened his mouth angrily, but Malfoy had turned on his heel and stormed into the house.

"You just wait a second, Malfoy!" Harry bellowed, crashing through the front door after him.

Malfoy spun around, but Aunt Petunia emerged, running, from the living room door which lay between them.

"What is the meaning of this!" she snapped "Get in the house right now, and stop shouting in the street!"

"Mrs Dursley." Draco turned to her, his voice forcibly calm "You're always saying his parents were worthless, aren't you? Is it true that they were as perfect as he thinks they were?"

"Of course not!" Petunia snapped "They were freaks, and I knew he'd be the same! Not that it's any of _your _business." she added suspiciously.

Malfoy turned triumphantly to Harry, but before he could speak, Petunia continued speaking, as she turned to return to the living room "I don't want you in the garden if you're going to behave like hooligans. Now, the cupboards need tidying out so get to it."

"Well Potter," Malfoy said smoothly, a sneer on his face "I daresay _that _cleared everything up."

Harry merely glared at Malfoy, barely able to stop himself from shaking with anger.

"Why don't you finish off the garden?" Draco turned to open the cupboard under the stairs "And I'll get started with the cupboards, here in the nice cool house?"

Harry pushed past him roughly and returned to the garden, only to remember when the heat hit him, that he needed a drink after all. However as he passed Malfoy, who was now rooting around in the cupboard under the stairs, he froze.

"Get out of there!" he said harshly, kicking Draco's foot.

"Ouch!" Draco snapped "I'm supposed to be in he-"

"Not in there!" Harry answered quickly "Aunt Petunia keeps her personal things in there, she wouldn-"

"Shut it Potter." Malfoy returned to his chore "There's just a mattress and a bunch of old junk in here."

Harry stared, unable to move. He had forgotten … but surely there was no way Malfoy would know?

"Oh my God."

"What is it?" Harry asked nervously

"Does 'Happy Birthday Harry' ring any bells?" Malfoy sniggered "I can't believe you were sad enough to draw a cake on the wall, look … eleven candles! Just before you went to Hogwarts, you must have known you were a wizard and you were still crawling around in cupboards like a house elf!"

"Out of there now Malfoy!"

"What _is _this stuf- EEUGH! There's old food in here!"

There was a silence, and Harry remembered he'd used to keep a jar beneath his pillow which he would hide emergency ration in case of being locked in for days at a time. Whenever he had a chance, he would steal a sausage here, a piece of bread there, even a spoonful of peas hastily dropped into his pocket. No doubt Malfoy had just come across his stash.

"Aaah!" Malfoy backed out of the cupboard hurriedly, his face slightly paler than usual "There's spiders in there too!"

He looked around nervously at Harry, and when he looked unlikely to help him, he called through to the living room in a high pitched voice "There's spiders in this cupboard!"

"Harry's only friends." came Dudley's soft voice from the kitchen.

"Bugger off Dudley." Harry snapped, but the fat boy continued speaking to Malfoy.

"I don't see how you can stick up for Harry as if he's better than me."

"_Anything's_ better than a muggle!" Malfoy said coldly

"Really?" Dudley said in a passable imitation of Draco's voice "At least I didn't live in a cupboard! Ha ha ha!" he stood back as if to enjoy the embarrassment he'd caused Harry.

Draco stared at him "He lived in there?"

"Yeah." Dudley shrugged "So don't call me filthy!"

"Is that why there's rotten food in-"

"-think you're so great!" Dudley continued, ignoring him "But I could take you any day in a fair fight, without any freakish -" he paused, looking uncertainly towards his mother in the living room "freakishness!"

Draco looked from the cupboard to Harry, and then looked away quickly as if unsure how to act.

"Why are you talking about - freakishness?" Aunt Petunia stuck her head through the door again "There had better not be any nonsense, or I'll write to your teacher!" she glared at them.

"Headmaster." Harry corrected mindlessly

"Did Harry live in there?" Draco blurted out, pointing at the cupboard.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Petunia said snippily.

Draco looked horrified

"Don't look at me like that, young man!" she snapped "I'd like to see what you did with a screaming baby keeping you up all night!" and glaring at the two of him, she returned to the television, motioning for Dudley to follow her.

Harry made as if to speak, but Draco looked away awkwardly and he thought better of it.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I haven't heard from you yet, is everything alright? I don't know if you know already, but I have to spend my summer with Malfoy. It's awful._

_Please write back soon, I need to talk to someone normal!_

_Harry_

Harry woke in the dead of night and rolled over, his stomach groaning for food. Unable to sleep any longer, and wary of foraging for food - he was doing it dangerously often now that there were two of them - he wondered if Draco would wake up if he turned the light on to read. He could see the dim white blur on the table beside his bed that was the Daily Prophet, which only Draco had read for the quidditch scores.

Swinging his feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor, he reached for his glasses, and getting quietly to his feet, picked one of Dudley's old sweaters off the floor. Standing on his bed, he then managed to drape it on the light shade hanging from the ceiling, and cautiously turned the light on and the room brightened considerably.

Wincing he turned to Draco, expecting him to have jerked awake, but recoiled. Draco's face was a picture of miserable agony, and tears coursed silently down his twitching cheeks. He could barely believe that someone could look so unhappy as they slept.

He stared, transfixed for a few moments, then tiptoed back over to the desk, feeling uncomfortable, and shook open yesterday's Daily Prophet.

"Unngh!" Malfoy groaned somewhere in the background, and Harry tried to ignore him as he flattened out the roll of parchment that was Hedwig's latest delivery on his desk. It was now Saturday morning, and for the first time Aunt Petunia had given them both the day off chores.

_Harry,_

_Sorry this is short but my parents are waiting to try out a new slope. I really should get my own owl. Skiing is dreadful, as expected._

"Ugh! Shit!"

Harry turned exasperatedly to glare at Malfoy, who was rocking on the edge of Harry's bed hugging his forearm to his chest

"What? I can't help it!" Draco snapped "This is unbearable. You should try it Potter, I bet you'd wet your frilly knickers."

_I do already know about Malfoy, but I can't say how. Don't worry though, just try to bear it and before you know we'll all be at Ron's house._

"Fucking hell. Merlin Fucking Circe….unh! SHIT!" Malfoy yelped and Harry closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't that he didn't care that Malfoy was in pain, it was just that he knew what a fuss he usually liked to make of the slightest scratch. Harry wouldn't be surprised if his Dark Mark was only twinging slightly.

_Oh, and yes I have heard from Ron but it was literally only a quick note. He's in Romania with Charlie and no doubt he's too busy having fun with dragons to write to us! Oh well, you know Ron._

"How long does it take to read a bloody letter?" Malfoy whined "Can we just _go _before our only free day is over? I can't take sitting here doing nothing, not with _this_!" he waved his Dark Mark at Harry. Unusually, Draco was wearing a t-shirt, and his mark was clearly visible.

"Maybe," Harry gritted his teeth "you shouldn't have got a bloody Dark Mark if you couldn't handle the pain!"

"Oh ha-di-fucking-ha!" Draco snapped "You make it sound like I made an appointment at a _Magi-Ink _parlour!"

"What did happen?" Harry chanced the question again "How did you end up getting a Dark Mark? You're only sixteen."

"Seventeen soon. And it's none of your business. Ouch!"

Harry shrugged and turned back to Hermione's letter.

_Anyway, try to hold up with Malfoy, I know it must be hard but I know you can do it, as long as you don't let your temper get the better of you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Okay then, lets go." Harry got to his feet and followed Malfoy, who practically bounded down the stairs ahead of him.

Harry had tried to prepare Malfoy for how boring Little Whinging was, but nothing seemed to curb Draco's enthusiasm in being free. They walked along several streets, past a football field and stopped at a children's park.

"There really is nothing to do in this place." Harry said yet again "I usually sit here when there's nothing to do." he gestured towards the swings.

"I suppose you want me to push you?" Malfoy joked, mounting the roundabout ride and pushing himself along with one foot.

"Ha ha." Harry said dryly and sat on his usual swing and surveyed the park and the surrounding field.

At the beginning of the summer, he'd sat here a lot and thought about Sirius.

_Sirius…_

Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd thought of him. A wave of guilt washed over him. Before, he'd have given anything to be distracted from his grief, but he hadn't wanted to forget his godfather.

"What are you looking so depressed about?" Malfoy said chirpily, stepping onto the swing beside Harry and pulling himself up into a standing position.

Harry wondered whether or not to say anything. Draco didn't seem to be in a nasty mood, and he missed talking to Hermione and Ron. And didn't Draco know enough embarrassing things about him already? _To hell with it all, _he decided.

"Sirius Black."

"Your godfather? That's right, he died, didn't he?"

Harry nodded

"Why are you thinking about him?" Draco asked "It's bit stupid, our only day of freedom and you want to get all depressed."

Harry stared at him for a moment. It felt incredibly odd, having Draco try to make conversation with him. It had only happened a handful of times, and he knew it was only because there was no one else to talk to, but it still was a strange experience.

"I haven't thought about him since you got here." Harry finally explained "I used to think about it all the time. I can't believe I just _forgot _about him." he added, half to himself.

"Forgot? Don't you mean moved on? You can't be thinking about him constantly." Malfoy jumped off the swing, then sat down again so that he was beside Harry.

"I should be," Harry said vehemently "It's my fault he's dead."

"You would think that, Potter." Malfoy snorted

"You think I'm joking?!" Harry rounded on him angrily

"Well everyone knows you have a 'saving people thing', don't they? Of course you'd blame yourself for the one person you couldn't save."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you think that's bad, at least Black wasn't tortured until he went mad before he was murdered."

"What do you mean?" although Harry knew immediately what Malfoy was referring to.

"I mean that's what happened to my mother. The Dark Lord hadn't told her, or me, that I was going to be initiated, and when she tried to stop him, he punished her."

"Why did he want you to become a Death Eater?"Harry asked, intrigued. Draco however, continued his story as if he hadn't heard, staring into space as if he was talking to himself.

"He crucio'd her again and again… and when I tried to stop him he did it to me too. And then, he had them hold me and he tortured her until she was pulling her hair out…scratching herself…"

Harry swallowed. He didn't know if he wanted to hear anymore. He could see it in his mind's eye; the arrogantly beautiful Narcissa Malfoy ruined, pulling her manicured nails along her pale skin again and again until she drew blood, pulling out her long blond hair…

"He was enjoying himself." Draco said in a hollow voice "Laughing, the whole time at me. And when he stopped, it was too late. Mother was staring into space, and she didn't recognise me when I called to her. And then," Malfoy took a deep, shuddering breath "He said _sorry._"

"He what?!" Harry interrupted, unable to help himself.

"He said he'd been enjoying himself so much he'd broken her. He said he had no use for broken things. And then he killed her."

Harry didn't know what to say. So this was what Malfoy had nightmares about, why he cried at night?

"And that, Potter, really was my fault!" Malfoy said suddenly, turning to Harry "When he told me what he was going to do, I turned to my mother and looked at her to save me. What else could she do? She would never abandon me. So she tried to help me and died for it. It was my fault."

"It was her decision." Harry said softly "The same way as my mum had a choice when she decided to die protecting me."

"It was nothing like that!" Draco snapped.

Harry didn't reply, knowing the awful guilt Malfoy must be feeling at this moment.

"What I was trying to tell you," Draco said, his voice calmer "Is that things could have been worse. Black died in a duel, fighting. He was protecting you, but that doesn't make it your fault. My mother knew it was useless arguing, but I made her do it."

"No-" Harry began

"So don't sit there with your pointless hero-guilt."

Harry would have liked to shout at Draco then, if nemesis' voice hadn't shook as he'd spoken. It wasn't fair, that Draco thought that he had more right to mourn his mother than Harry did Sirius.

"It's not hero-guilt." Harry said finally "So don't act like you know what happened."

"What did happen then?" Draco shrugged uncaringly.

"All year I was warned that Voldemort might try and break into my mind and trick me."

"Don't say his name!" Malfoy cringed, but Harry ignored him.

"I had occlumency lessons, but because Snape was the one teaching me, I didn't try hard enough."

"I still can't believe Snape's not a death eater." Malfoy said ponderously. "You should hear about the things he's done."

Harry shuddered. "I don't want to think about it." He sank into his own musing for a moment, before resuming his story.

"So anyway, then Voldemort -" again Harry ignored Draco's wince "- showed me a vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry, so without thinking I rushed there as soon as I could, bringing my friends with me, putting them all in danger."

Harry closed his eyes, still feeling ashamed after all these weeks.

"It was a trap, but when the Order found out and came to rescue us, Sirius insisted on coming too, coming out of his hiding place to help rescue me from that mess. And then Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. It was my fault - I'd already been warned enough times that he might try to trick me."

He looked at Draco, who gave him a wry smile. "Well Potter," he sighed, pulling himself to his feet "maybe we're just about even then."

For some reason though, his words didn't make Harry feel worse.

The rest of the day passed slowly with little talking. They walked around the football field just for something to do, and then they walked to the local shop at the other side of Little Whinging. Harry only had some small change in muggle money, but he thought he could probably get a cheap sweet or two for it, and he also thought it might be interesting for Malfoy to see a muggle shop.

"Are these like knuts?" Draco asked loudly and Harry winced, glancing around the shop. Malfoy was holding a fistful of copper and silver coins that was all the muggle money that Harry had to his name.

Despite not being convinced that the shop owner wasn't suspicious of them, Harry turned to answer, but Draco was now examining something else.

"Put that down!" Harry hissed, and Draco put a bottle of wine back on the shelf "I don't have enough for that! And we're not old enough!"

Draco ignored him, and rushed over to the sweets. Harry sighed. It was like babysitting a child. Harry began examining the lower shelves where the cheaper sweets were.

"I didn't know muggles had chocolate frogs too!" Draco exclaimed, looking closely at a Freddo

"They don't!" Harry snapped, "Now don't pick up sweets unless you're buying them, or they'll think we're stealing!"

Harry wished he hadn't spoken so loud, because as he followed Malfoy into the magazine aisle, a female shop assistant followed them.

"Put that down!" Harry whispered for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"You need identification to buy adult magazines." the shop assistant said, looking at Draco rather haughtily.

"Alright, alright! " Draco put it down "Rude lot, aren't they?" he said to Harry in a rather loud voice.

"Right! We're leaving!" Harry tugged Draco along the aisle so that he could pay for his sweets before they left.

"Oy!" the shop assistant called indignantly "You need to pay for those sweets!"

"We're going to!" Harry said curtly, getting annoyed at her as well. Draco got to the till first however, and he slammed down a large slab of chocolate next to the handful of copper coins.

"I thought we were getting these!" Harry hissed, indicating his more affordable sweets.

"You don't have enough money for that." the shop keeper said testily to Draco.

"Sorry!" Harry said "We'll get these instead." he put his sweets on the counter.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you both to empty your pockets." the female shop assistant said from behind them.

"What! Why?" Harry asked

"We've had a lot of problems with shoplifters recently. If we see someone acting suspiciously, we ask them to empty their pockets. So if you want to buy these things, either you empty your pockets now, or we won't sell to you." she smirked nastily.

"Can we get this instead?" Draco lifted a box of biscuits off a nearby shelf

"No! We don't have enough money!" Harry felt like tearing his hair out. "Sorry!" he turned to the shop owner "My friend is foreign." he invented wildly.

"Oh yeah?" the portly man said aggressively "If he's foreign, why's he not got an accent? And are you going to empty your pockets or not?"

Harry began pulling things out his pockets; a watch with a broken strap, a pen, a screwed up ball of tissue paper and his wand.

"What's that?" the shop keeper gestured towards it

"What does it matter?" Harry said angrily "I didn't steal it from here!"

"It's a wand." Draco cut in as the shopkeeper made to reply rudely "He's a wizard."

Harry thought he was going to faint.

"Draco!" he said faintly

"You mean he's a children's magician or something?" the shop assistant said

"What sort of name's that!" The shop owner exclaimed triumphantly at Harry's words, as if he'd proved a point. "That's not a real name! Foreign my arse! Empty your pockets."

"It's Latin." Draco replied calmly "And for your information, I'm French. And I refuse to empty my pockets."

"Just empty your damn pockets!" Harry growled.

"FRENCHFRENCHFRENCHFRENCHFREN CHFRENCHFRENCH (insert French statement "Let us leave immediately, you repellent bastard!"LOL )" Draco snapped at the shop keeper.

"If your frenchie pal doesn't empty his pockets-" growled the shop keeper

"Draco!" Harry pleaded

"Oh fine!" Malfoy snapped, then pulled out the lining of his pockets.

"If your pockets were empty, why didn't you just show them to start with!" Harry groaned as they left the shop.

"Because they were being insufferably rude." Malfoy said sniffily

"I didn't know you were French."

"I'm not." Draco grinned "Well, really far back I am, it's where 'Malfoy' originates from, but we've lived in Wiltshire for generations - _uh_!"

Malfoy had stopped, his face white, clutching his forearm.

"What is it?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"What do you think it is!" Draco snapped, then groaned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked uncertainly as Draco swayed on the spot, face contorted

"Think I'm going to faint." Malfoy said thickly, and Harry grabbed him by the elbow to steady him.

"Quick, let's go in there!" Harry pulled him down a side street, around the back of the shop, and Malfoy stumbled after him, then sank down onto the curb, face twisted, clearly trying to hold in screams.

"Let me see it." Harry commanded, but had to wrench Malfoy's arm away to see the dark tattoo, a motion he was getting accustomed to.

The Mark was completely healed, but for some reason this seemed to make it easier for the thing to move. The snake was wriggling on Malfoy's arm in a graceful manner, yet without travelling back or forth. As each ripple of its body moved, Harry saw a snake-shaped form under Draco's skin ripple with it as if there was a real snake underneath.

"Aah!" Malfoy hissed as the snake twisted viciously, and he ripped his arm out of Harry's grasp and held it to his chest.

For a few moments, Malfoy took gasping breaths, wincing, but then his breathing became more regular.

"Alright?" Harry asked nervously.

Malfoy breathed in, then out. "Alright." he said dully.

"Malfoy?" Harry felt odd, saying that name out into the darkness of his room. He was still not used to having Draco there, and half the days he woke up he was surprised to see Draco sprawled on the floor, Dudley's old green sleeping bag half kicked off.

There came that odd noise again, the noise that had woken Harry.

"_Please…_"

"Draco?" Harry said again, more cautiously "Did you say something? I can't hea-"

"_No, please…don't! don't!_" Draco's voice was rising, pleading, and Harry realised that he was having a nightmare. He wondered if he should wake Draco. _Yes,_ he decided quickly, _he thinks he's in danger._

Stumbling out of his bed, he groped for his glasses and then knelt on the floor, crawling forward until he was level with Draco's head.

Malfoy's hair was wet with sweat, his eyebrows creased into a frown. He'd once again pushed off his covers and his body was twitching as if he was, perhaps, running in his dream.

"Malfoy?" Harry shook his shoulder "Malfoy, wake up!" he shook him again, and Malfoy shot upright like an electrified corpse.

"It's me, Harry!" he said quickly, before Malfoy attacked him.

For a minute Malfoy looked around wildly, then seeing Harry, shrank away and then seemed to realise who he was.

"Sorry!" Harry said "I didn't want to wake you up, but you looked like you were having a nightmare." he decided not to mention the moaning and talking.

"Sorry." Malfoy said in a hoarse voice, then sank back down, pulling his sleeping bag back around him.

Harry awkwardly got to his feet and got back into bed.

_Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written!_

_Actually, I did write, but Charlie's owl is always off taking letters to his stupid girlfriend, so I put it aside and then I got your letter and realised I never sent it. Sorry._

_Oh yeah, I'm in Romania with Charlie! Well, I'll be taking a portkey home tomorrow, but I've been here all summer. Charlie managed to persuade mum it'd be a good experience - you know, in case I ever want to work with dragons. Obviously that's not bloody likely, but I didn't mention that to mum and I got a brilliant holiday out of it!_

_Charlie's friends are great, I've been going flying with them on Charlie's broom when they've got time off, and I don't even have to go too close to the dragons if I don't want. And one of them, Maxim gets me a Firewhisky every time I help out with his work! Bet you're jealous!_

_Anyway, about Malfoy - just hold on till you come to The Burrow! Fred and George can hold him down and we'll get him back for every time he's got on your nerves this summer! I can't believe Dumbledore landed that smarmy git with you, as if your life isn't hard enough._

_But like I say, if he gets you down, we'll get him back for it so don't worry._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ron_

"Can I ask you something?" Malfoy said abruptly, turning to Harry.

The boys were on the front driveway, cleaning Uncle Vernon's car. They had the rest of the day free, if they finished it quickly, and Malfoy had been employing some sneaky shortcuts that they would almost certainly get in trouble for later.

"What?" Harry said from the other side of the car. He was wiping over the sections that Draco had washed rather patchily in an effort to speed things up.

"Do you ever have bad dreams?"

"What?" Harry stood up to look at Draco, who was watching him intently.

"You've been through a lot of crap, does it give you bad dreams, or is it just me?"

"Oh - er…" Harry felt oddly embarrassed; it was the first time either of them had mentioned Draco's night time troubles. "Yeah, I have bad dreams sometimes."

"What about? _Him_?" Malfoy's stare made Harry feel as if he had a spotlight on him, and he felt reluctant to reveal anything.

"Sometimes." Harry shrugged

"What else then? You hardly ever talk in your sleep, but Black died not long ago. How come I'm affected worse by … my mother?"

"I talk in my sleep?" Harry frowned, then at Draco's sigh, answered the question. "Your … situation was more … intense. And you'd known your mother all your life. I only knew Sirius since third year. And really, he just fell backwards through an archway and disappeared." he said uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to ask." Draco muttered "I wasn't sure if I was just being …" his voice trailed off.

"I used to have awful nightmares about Cedric dying too." Harry said, half to end the awkward silence, and half to reassure Malfoy. "If it was me, I'd be -" he stopped short, then fumbled for words "doing stuff in my sleep too." he winced

"Doing what?" Malfoy replied inevitably "What else have I been doing?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"You're just trying to find out how much I've noticed." he accused

"Maybe. What have you noticed?" Draco prodded insistently

"Moaning. You pull faces. I can just tell you're having bad dreams, alright?" Harry shrugged, but Draco laughed wryly.

"What?" Harry demanded

"You're really not going to say anything? Use it to make a fool out of me?"

"er-?"

Draco raised an eyebrow sceptically "It would make for excellent blackmail material, if I do say so myself."

"What?" Harry said, a little too innocently, as Malfoy moved around the car to talk to him.

Malfoy leant towards him, his elbow resting on the windscreen "You're not going to tell Weasel I cry in my sleep?"

Malfoy's cheeks were flushed pink, and Harry felt his own reddening.

"No. I wasn't."

Draco scowled immediately "Tell the truth." he snarled, and Harry held up his hands

"I swear I wasn't! I just didn't want to say anything."

"Good!" he snapped "Because -"

"Just shut up." Harry said tiredly "I won't say anything to Ron. How can I, he's seen me being just as bad."

"Right." Draco said edgily "So you know I don't know I'm doing it? That it's not my-"

"Not your fault, yes." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on that little-"

"Are you even going to _bother _apologising for reading my post?"

"-strangle his scrawny weasel neck -"

"Listen, he doesn't know we're getting along alright now-"

"Getting along?!" Malfoy spluttered "What about having those ginger nitwits hold me down while you and Weasel - what? Tickle me? Because you can't throw a punch to save yourself-"

"That's not what you said when I broke your nose!" Harry pointed out "Now, if you've finished looking through my personal -"

"No! Maybe I should have a look at how you and Granger have been planning to ambush me!" Draco shouted angrily, blocking his way to the newly arrived letter.

"For fuck's sake, just let me have my letter!" Harry dived past Malfoy and grabbed the newly delivered roll of parchment.

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_I hope you have had an excellent summer so far. I am pleased to note that I have received not one letter from Mr and Mrs Dursley, and so, as I promised, I shall be arriving at Privet Drive tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock to collect you both._

_We shall stop by Azkaban on the way to The Burrow, where you will both be spending the last week of the summer holidays, so please have your trunks packed and ready - and Harry should bring his invisibility cloak in case of an emergency._

_I hope that the two of you have become more amicable than when I last saw you, and that you will continue to be good friends even after you have left Privet Drive._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

For what seemed like the hundredth time that summer, Harry woke up in the dark to the sound of moaning.

For a moment he simply lay, listening to Draco writhe around in his sleeping bag, sobbing and pleading in his sleep then, knowing that it had to be done, he blearily stumbled out of bed and reached out a hand in the dark until he felt the nylon sleeping bag.

"Malfoy?" Harry reached out in the direction he thought Draco's shoulder was. "Hey." he felt an arm. "Malfoy." he grasped Draco's shoulder and shook it gently. "Malfoy, it's alright, you're dreaming."

Malfoy jerked, and for a minute Harry thought he was awake, but then he started moaning softly again.

"_Noo…no, please…_"

"Draco!" Harry said a little louder, shaking more roughly "Wake up, it's alright!"

Draco jerked violently, and took a great, shuddering gasp of air, then he seemed to not know where he was and began lashing out wildly with his hands.

"Malfoy," Harry tried to keep his voice calm and quiet "Draco, it's me, Harry. You're alright, it was just a dream."

Malfoy stopped flailing. Harry continued to grasp Draco's shoulder, until his breathing became more regular.

"All right?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded his head roughly, but as Harry made to leave, he began to gasp again.

"Draco?" Harry grasped his shoulder again, hoping he would calm down. If this was a panic attack or something similar, he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with it.

However nothing happened except that Malfoy's gasps turned into sobs and, curling on his side he began to cry in earnest. When Harry placed his hand on Draco's arm, he didn't flinch away.

"It'll be alright." Harry said wearily.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 3 - Azkaban, Arguments, and Not Choosing Your Relatives*

Harry scooped the last of the potato peel into his hands and glanced over to see how Draco was doing. He'd given Draco the task of chopping the carrots and was pleased to see he was almost done, his hands moving quickly with the knife from years of being the top Potions student in Snape's classes. He moved towards the bin, intending on throwing away the potato peel cupped in his hands, but as he moved he bumped something with his elbow. He spun around immediately to see a measuring jug full of gravy speeding towards the linoleum. Praying his Seeker's reflexes would save him, he flung out his hand, scattering the peelings, but the jug hit the floor with a crash, and Harry's vision was obscured as the gravy splattered across his glasses.

"Shit!" he cursed, groping for something to wipe his glasses with.

"Here." he felt Draco push a tea towel into his hands.

"They're going to kill me." he moaned, once he could see the mess he'd caused. Gravy and broken glass littered the kitchen floor and the side of the cabinets.

"What's going on in here?!" Petunia called, and Harry's heart sunk in a way that brought back his childhood years as he heard her coming in from the sitting room.

"I'm really sorry Aunt Petunia-" he began, wincing as her saw her expression when she saw the mess.

"Sorry?" she shrieked suddenly, making Draco jump "_Sorry?_ Come here!"

She reached for a frying pan as Harry inevitably backed off. He never had been so stupid as to actually obey her summons at such times, but he needn't have bothered.

"Hey!" Draco bellowed, and Harry and Aunt Petunia both turned in surprise. Draco looked furious. "How dare you!" his voice was no less pompous than it had ever been, but this time it was tinged with something else ugly as he looked at Petunia as if she were a house elf that had just defecated on his quidditch uniform.

"Don't you presume to tell me how to discipline me own nephew in my home!" Petunia snapped, turning back to Harry, but stopped as a skinny hand reached up to wrench the frying pan out her hand. Harry watched, bemused as there was a brief power struggle, until Draco pushed Petunia roughly to make her let go, then glared at her as he threw the pan on the floor.

"We'll just spend the rest of the day in the garden, until Professor Dumbledore comes to get us." he informed her harshly "And you'd better hope my father doesn't hear about this." he added, and Harry had to hide the involuntary smile that phrase brought on, even as his stomach gave an odd lurch because _Malfoy_ was lying to defend him. Malfoy's voice had a spoilt-child tone which echoed of Dudley, which Harry hadn't heard say those words since first year. The Draco rather spoilt the mood by adding nastily "He's a muggle-murderer - I think the headmaster may have mentioned?" He turned towards Harry, and tugged him out the back door, a spiteful smirk on his face, leaving Petunia ashen-faced in the kitchen.

Harry imitated Draco and lay on the grass in full view of the kitchen window.

"You didn't need to do that." he muttered "But thanks."

"Muggles should learn their rightful place." Draco replied shortly

Harry had no reply.

Harry spent the rest of the day in a subdued mood. He tried to look as if he was enjoying himself lazing around out in the garden, just in case the Dursleys were watching, but in truth the sweltering heat was unbearable, and eventually Draco had to retreat to the shade behind the shed before his pale skin got sunburn.

When Dumbledore finally arrived to apparate them away, it came not a moment too soon.

"Professor," Draco asked him desperately as the headmaster shrunk their school trunks and brooms to pocket size "you said you'd take me to-"

"Azkaban, yes." Dumbledore smiled gently at him "I'm going to take the two of you there right now, before we go to Molly and Arthur's."

"Both of us?" Harry said uneasily. Malfoy didn't look pleased.

"Certainly." the headmaster said, holding out an arm to each of them. "Draco is to come to the Burrow, after all, which I'm sure he's not looking forward to. It's only fair that you should endure Azkaban for a short while."

Harry tried not to look nervous, and Draco merely sneered and looked away. Then resignedly, they both grabbed hold as the headmaster held out his arms on either side.

They were side-along apparated to a cold, misty wooden walkway, jutting out into the rough grey ocean, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. They seemed to be on a rocky outcrop jutting out from a grey, featureless beach, which faded away into the mist. Harry glanced around him and shuddered. Already things were beginning to look grim. He tried to squint ahead to see if he could see Azakaban on its rocky island in the sea, but the mist was too thick.

"Come along, Harry." Dumbledore called just as a gentle rain began to fall, and Harry started and made his way to the end of the pier where Draco was climbing clumsily into an small fishing boat.

Once in the boat, Harry was pleased to note there was a water repelling charm which prevented it from filling with water, and also caused the rain drops to slide off an invisible shield above his head, keeping them dry, but not, unfortunately, warm.

Dumbledore stepped into the boat elegantly as if he did it every day, and settled himself comfortable beside Harry before tapping the boat four times with his wand.

For a few moments, nothing happened, then the boat jerked and began to moved forward, gathering speed until it was cutting through the water at a lively pace.

"Now I feel I must warn you Draco, Azkaban is not a pleasant place." Dumbledore said, and Harry stared at him incredulously.

"It's a prison, sir." Draco said, in a tone which clearly implied what he meant was _'No shit, Sherlock.'_

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore said pleasantly, and they sat for the rest of their journey in silence.

Harry felt as if the journey took at least half and hour, but when they finally reached Azkaban Island, Dumbledore leapt nimbly out of the boat while Harry and Draco tried not to groan as their cold, stiff limbs were forced to move.

They scrambled after the headmaster along a grey pebble beach until at last a horrible coldness touched Harry's bones and when he looked up, the fortress loomed up ahead, the very top of it obscured by mist.

It was an oddly shaped building; like a muggle tower block, but triangular and made of heavy grey stone, but it still smacked of dreariness and conformity, and worst of all, a pervading sense of deep depression.

The door was nothing more than an empty rectangle cut out of the bottom left of the structure. Dumbledore lead them through it, and began to greet a guard who waited for them in the empty stone vestibule: a forlorn looking man missing most of his hair, in thick grey robes and heavy black boots.

Harry shivered, his extremities were beginning to feel numb with the unnatural cold. He took a deep breath and tried not to succumb to the feeling of weariness and grief.

While they spoke, Harry glanced over at Draco, who was staring at his feet, his face grey.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him, nudging him when he didn't get a response.

Draco looked up for a second, his eyes pained "The voices." he said, and Harry understood.

"Professor," he began, meaning to ask for permission to cast a Patronus for he was now feeling weak himself, but as he spoke the prison guard waved his wand, and a glowing white badger appeared beside them.

"Follow the patronus," the guard said offhandedly, and resumed speaking to the headmaster.

"Professor, aren't we going with Draco?" Harry interrupted in confusion, as Draco gulped and set off after the badger.

"No, no," Dumbledore smiled down at him "I think perhaps _your _presence will do more good here."

Harry bit his tongue before he said something he might regret, then hurried after the Slytherin.

He followed an empty grey corridor until he saw the light of the badger patronus up ahead, and bobbing behind it, Draco's platinum head.

"Wait up," he called, breaking into a jog.

Draco turned and waited.

"What are you coming for?" he asked, a touch haughtily, and Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore's orders."

Draco didn't argue, but looked slightly less nervous as they both set out after the badger again.

The badger led them to the end of the corridor, and up several flights of stairs which had them huffing and puffing, passing several low wooden doors on the way each of which had a static feeling around them which made Harry suspect they were heavily warded. He wondered at how silent it all was. Even his footsteps seemed muffled.

Finally they the badger stopped outside one of the wooden doors, touched its paw to it, then disappeared through it. The static feeling of the air around the door seemed less intense suddenly. Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who looked pale but determined, and pushed it open with some difficulty.

Up ahead, the badger was already moving rapidly, and Harry tried to hurry Draco along so that they wouldn't get left behind, but he wouldn't move. When he turned to find out why, he felt bile rise in his throat.

Azkaban prison, it seemed, was organised into about twenty floors, each of which was made up of a single long corridor which bent around in the outline of a triangle, leaving a hollow in the middle, which Harry assumed formed an inescapable courtyard of sorts with a wall hundreds of feet tall down at the bottom. Each long corridor was lined on the outer side with cells, inside each of which was a single prisoner.

Harry and Draco were staring into a cell, in which the prisoner, a raving woman clothed in rags, beating her face bloody against some kind of invisible force field which separated her from the visitors, and judging by the movements of her mouth, blocked sound too. Her rolling eyes were unfocussed, but she clearly knew they were there, because when Harry forcibly pushed Draco away from the cell, she flung herself weightily against the force field toward them, and Harry stumbled back, alarmed.

"It hurts them." Draco whispered, staring back at her with horror.

Harry saw. When they passed the next cell, a bald man naked to the waist moved forward eagerly, only to receive some kind of painful shock from the invisible barrier when he touched it. He fell back into the corner of his cell, screaming silently, clutching the arm that had touched it.

"No wonder she's like that." Draco said, looking back at the raving woman's cell. "She keeps throwing herself-"

"We should stop looking." Harry said firmly, looking into the next cell despite himself. A man was curled up in the corner, muttering to himself, his eyes empty.

"The whole fucking place has a sound muffling charm on it." Draco said, his voice trembling "What if my dad was hurt, or ill, or -" his voice trembled and he looked down at his feet.

_I don't think anyone cares_ Harry answered silently, knowing that Draco had just realised the same thing.

"C'mon," he grabbed Draco by the elbow, forcing him past all the horrid cells with their wretched occupants, even though his own heart felt sickened inside him. How had Sirius survived? It made his insides feel cold, and he swallowed, feeling as if he would throw up. At least when Sirius was here, they would only have had iron bars. The force fields must have been added after his escape. He reminded himself he was here to help Draco, not wallow in his own misery, and increased his speed, his hand steady on Draco's arm.

When they finally reached the patronus, it touched its paw to the barrier and moved away, and Harry only had to look at Draco's face to see that Lucius wasn't in good shape.

"Father?"

Oddly, Harry noted that Draco never called Lucius 'dad' to his face.

Lucius Malfoy was in better shape than the other prisoners, but then, he had only been there for a month or two. Even so, his clothes were stained and hung on him like he was a rail, and when he looked up at his son, there was a kind of fervour which hadn't been there before - or if it had, it had been hidden better.

"Draco!" the man rasped, then his eyes flew to Harry, who stared back, repulsed by the stringy, dirty hair and filthy skin.

"You brought him? Why? Are you taking him to our Lord?" the grey eyes were fixed on Harry with a fierce hunger than made him back away. He wished he could move out of sight, but he didn't want to leave Draco.

"He'll forgive us of everything!" Lucius crowed suddenly, and Harry glanced at Draco to see his reaction.

Draco was frozen, his face a picture of horror.

"Father." he said weakly.

"Draco, take him to the Dark Lord, and be quick!" Lucius urged, moving closer "If we are to gain his pardon-"

"Father-" Draco said, his voice trembling "I - The Dark Lord, he killed mother."

Lucius's face darkened and his eyes were solely for Draco now.

"I've been told. But that is why you must prove yourself! Take the Potter boy! Do it! Now!" he gestured wildly towards the exit.

"But - don't you want - don't you want to talk to me, for a bit? I've missed you, father." Draco's face was impassive, but his voice shook a little.

Lucius looked annoyed "That can come later, after you've taken Potter to him."

Draco looked stricken. "Father…I took the mark, but I didn't want it."

For a moment father and son just watched each other, as if calculating the movements of a dangerous animal.

"I went to Aunt Andromeda for help-" Draco said finally, his voice helpless, and Harry knew he was in for it.

"You went to Dumbledore." Lucius said, his voice flat.

"I'm sorry father."

Lucius bent his head.

Harry glanced at Draco, hoping they could leave now, but his nemesis' eyes were so wide and round that he felt a stab of pity. For a moment he imagined how he would feel if it was James Potter in that cell, mad and raving, and in rags. He took a deep, shuddering breath and forced himself not to run for the door as fast as he could.

_That never happened to my dad _he told himself shakily, before realising that Sirius….

Luckily, but not so much for Draco, Harry's thought process was interrupted.

Lucius's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed and furious.

"Get out."

"Father-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU LITTLE MUGGLE BASTARD, YOU ARE _NOT _MY SON!"

Draco stared at his father blankly.

"My wife would have lain with a house-elf before she produced a disgusting turncoat coward like you! You should have died, not my beautiful Narcissa. Get out of my site!"

"Come on Draco." Harry said firmly, grasping him by the arm.

"You can't be mine." Lucius laughed wildly "Narcissa must have, she must have betrayed me with a MUGGLE!" he leapt to his feet, and threw himself at the barrier.

Instinctively, Harry leapt out the way, dragging Draco with him. There was a scream of pain and a thump as Lucius hit the barrier and then the ground.

"We're leaving, come on." Harry repeated, pulling Draco along the corridor. His words must have triggered something, because the badger patronus moved forwards behind them to touch its paw to the barrier, and silence reigned again.

The badger began to move back along the corridor, and Harry pulled an unresponsive Draco after him.

Draco's feet took uneven steps, and Harry didn't look at his face, too intent in taking him out of this awful place.

When they finally reached the landing, Harry pushed the door shut hard behind them, and sat down to join Draco where he slumped on the steps.

"He's not himself anymore Draco, don't listen to a word he said."

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes filled with cold fire "Shut up."

Harry closed his mouth and looked away, but Draco continued

"How the fuck would you know who he really is? Whether he's himself or not?"

Harry didn't reply, but when he heard Draco take a breath to say something else, he interrupted.

"I'm not fighting with you in this place. Let's go." He stood up and followed the patronus's path down the steps, walking slowly until he heard Draco begin to follow him.

They moved down the stairs in silence until they reached the bottom, and then Harry turned to Draco.

"You want to get cleaned up before we see Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded silently, and took a few shuddering breaths while Harry pretended not to see the tears being wiped away roughly.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Dumbledore mainly ignored Draco's tear-stained face on the boat journey back, instead choosing to chat about Hogwarts, and the many safety changes being put in place there for Draco's sake.

"I'm sure we'll have to make some changes to your daily routine, to prevent - ah - retribution from certain members of your house, but Harry will get you settled in in no time." Dumbledore gaily informed the approaching pier.

Harry felt some unease at this statement, but was grateful for the distraction while Draco attempted to clean his face with sea water.

"All right?" he made himself ask, then braced himself for an earful

Draco merely looked up to give him a watery smile.

For a moment they didn't speak, then Draco finally muttered "Well. I thought your muggles were horrid, and you probably thing the same about my family too."

"I suppose no one can choose their family."

There was a silence.

"My mother was nice though. You should have met her."

Harry remembered the haughty woman he'd seen at the quidditch world cup and was thankful he hadn't.

"Mine was nice too."

Draco merely gave a twisted smile and looked back out at the sea.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was still talking. "Yes, I'm sure you'll make many new friends when you return - but ah, here we are!"

Harry and Draco hadn't finished climbing out of the boat before Dumbledore grasped their arms and whisked them to the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 4 - The Burrow*

Harry and Draco were pulled from standing half in a boat into a sea of red. As they let go of the headmaster's arm, their ears were battered by exclamations of surprise, which soon changed to cries of greeting. Harry grinned in the general direction of the faces while his eyes adjusted to the bright kitchen light, then was bowled backwards into Draco as Hermione launched herself at him.

Ron was next, throwing his arm around Harry for a rough hug. "How are you, mate?" he asked, but then Mrs Weasley had a grip on Harry and he was manhandled to the table before he could reply.

"Let's get some soup into you Harry, you're like a twig this year!"

"All right Harry?" Fred and George called over in unison, and Ginny waved from the bottom of the stairs.

"You too, Draco dear, you look half-starved!" Mrs Weasley called over from the oven.

An awkward silence descended on the kitchen as people began to notice Malfoy's presence.

Harry looked behind him. Draco was as close to the door as he could manage without ending up in the garden.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Draco said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Nonsense!" Mrs Weasley trilled, "you look like you need at least four good meals in you, but I'll let you away with soup!" she laughed just a bit too brightly, and Harry realised she was nervous. And no wonder…he looked around the kitchen to see the array of dark glares aimed at Draco, and felt a pang of sympathy.

He pulled out the chair beside him, trying not to look at the expression on anyone's face, and tried to say jovially: "C'mon Malfoy, trust me, you won't get any peace till you've had something to eat."

The silence in the room was deafening at his friendly statement towards Malfoy, but he just grinned rather forcedly at Mrs Weasley, just so she knew he didn't mean any disrespect, but he needn't have worried. She gave him a grateful smile, and levitated two bowls of soup over.

Harry didn't look up to see who left the room when Draco slipped silently into the seat beside him, but focussed on finishing his meal. He needed to talk to Ron, and get Draco settled in. He wondered where he'd be sleeping, and hoped for Draco's sake that it wasn't in the same room as Fred, George or Ron.

Draco fiddled with his spoon for a bit while Harry ate, and once he'd finished, Harry looked up to check that Mrs Weasley wasn't watching, then motioned to Draco to pass his plate if he didn't want it. Draco gave him an expressionless glance before pushing it over to him.

"Er - shall we go upstairs?" said Hermione's voice once he'd finished, and Harry glanced up, noticing that only Hermione and Ginny were left at the table, although Fred and George were now helping Mrs Weasley with the washing up. Ginny was looking between Harry and Draco curiously, and Hermione's expression said plainly _we need to talk_.

"Only if both of you boys have finished all your soup - oh!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she turned around, seeing Draco's empty plate "Well done, Draco - you see, I told you you'd be hungry! I think you should have another really-" she frowned as Draco shook his head hurriedly "Oh well, all right then - but I expect you to eat a few proper meals whilst you're staying with us dear."

Harry stood up, his chair scraping against the floor.

"You'll be having Percy's old room all to yourself Draco." Mrs Weasley said as she bustled around, putting cutlery and bowls away. "Your trunk's already up there. Why don't you show him Ginny?"

Draco stood up, pushing his chair back under the table carefully. He waited for Ginny and Hermione to find their feet, and followed them up the stairs. Hermione stopped at Ginny's door, motioning for Harry to come in.

"I'll just make sure Malfoy gets settled in." he said, averting his gaze shamefacedly as Ginny exchanged a glance with Hermione before going back downstairs. He was worried Ron might run into Draco when he was on his own, and the last thing they needed was a fight. If he could just get Draco out of the way until he was in a less fragile mood, he could go back to - well not being his enemy, but perhaps someone neutral, who he could nod to in corridors when they returned to Hogwarts - or better yet, ignore. Now that he was no longer Harry's room mate, he didn't need to worry about taking care of him, or keeping him company. It was up to Draco how to get along with the people around him now.

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked awkwardly as Draco cast his eye around Percy's old room with its uniform bookshelves and poker straight rug. It didn't look like Fred and George had left him any surprises there, thankfully.

"I'm fine." Draco said snappishly, then sighed, raising a hand to massage his eyelids. "I'll just go to sleep now." Harry watched him lay down awkwardly on the single bed and turn away from the door.

"Right then." Harry chose not to mention it was only six o' clock, and simply turned and closed the door behind him.

He made his way down to Ginny and Hermione's room with a sense of impending doom.

"Sit down, Harry!" Hermione said eagerly as he stepped through the door, and Harry obliged, pulling the door behind him first before settling on the foot of Ginny's bed.

"Where's-?"

"She's helping Mrs Weasley downstairs - but never mind that!" she rolled her eyes impatiently, her bushy hair bobbing as she settled down on the bed opposite "Are you going to explain why you and Malfoy are getting along so well?"

"Er - well, I wouldn't say we were getting on _that_ well -" Harry said, resignedly accepting he was about to receive an interrogation, and sat down beside her

"Really?" Hermione said sceptically "Pulling out a chair for him? Finishing his food so Mrs Weasley didn't scold him?"

"He's been through a rough time," he shrugged, feeling embarrassed "we went to Azkaban earlier - to see his dad - and…it didn't go too well."

"I take it Mr Malfoy wasn't too pleased with his son's political alliances?" Hermione said, empathy on her face, and Harry nodded

"You could say that. Anyway, I thought he'd explode if Ron, or Fred and George pushed him too far, and the last thing Mrs Weasley would want is a fight…so I just tried to get dinner over with as quickly as possible so he could get away from everyone."

"That was kind of you." she said giving him a knowing smile.

"Hermione, whatever you're implying, forget about it, we're not friends or anything." Harry said irritably, knowing he sounded childish. But when _didn't _he sound childish when it came to Draco Malfoy?

"But Harry, this is exactly what the Order needs!" Hermione leant forward, her brown eyes serious "If you and Draco Malfoy became friends, it would show other young potential Death Eaters that there's a way out, that our side is willing to forgive!"

"We're not going to be friends, Hermione!" he replied firmly "He still thinks muggleborns are dirt, he hasn't changed, he's only trying to save his own skin - as usual!"

"But if you showed him his prejudices were wrong-"

"I'm not taking him on as a personal project!"

"Well someone ought to!" Hermione said sternly "After staying with your relatives, he must have learnt that muggles are just as human as he is."

"Yeah right," Harry laughed hollowly, remembering Draco wrestling the frying pan off Aunt Petunia.

"I'm serious Harry - I could introduce him to some of my muggle friends over the Christmas holidays, if you could just talk him into it-"

Harry choked at the very idea

"Hermione trust me, just suggesting that would be the best way to piss Malfoy off."

She sighed huffily "Fine then, but I think it would go a long way towards ending the war if more people thought about doing these sort of things."

Harry rested his face in his hands. "Hermione, have you even listened to yourself? Talking _me _into being _his _friend? Introducing Malfoy to muggles? Can you even think of the things he would say to them? Don't you remember the way he's treated you?"

"Of course I do! But Dumbledore said that everyone deserves a chance, so I've decided to give him one. And whatever you think Harry, I think you've already decided to give him one too."

"Right." Harry said grumpily, moving to stand up "Well I'm going to talk to Ron."

"Good luck." Hermione said grimly, jumping of her bed to open the door for him "I tried talking to him before you arrived, just in case you were getting along with Malfoy better than he expected, but…well, you know." she gave him a resigned smile.

"Yeah." he sighed

"But don't think I've let you off the hook!"

Once he was out on the stairs however, Harry uneasily decided to put off reasoning with Ron until later. After all, it was always best to let him cool down a bit, he told himself. Coincidentally, his stomach was rumbling already at the delicious smell of apple tart coming from the kitchen down below. He felt a pang of guilt when Mrs Weasley asked Ginny to take Ron a slice in his room, and offered to take it instead.

"Ron?" he asked, cautiously opening the door, after receiving no answer to his knocks.

"Remembered me, have you?" came the taciturn reply.

Harry edged into the room, the pie held before him as a peace offering. Ron was facing away from him, evidentially sorting through his chocolate frog cards. The orange Chudley Cannons posters papering the walls were just as eye-wateringly bright as he had remembered.

"I brought apple pie." he offered, moving closer, and was gratified when Ron grudgingly moved to make room for him.

Harry decided to get it all over with.

"I'm not friends with Malfoy, you know."

"Yeah? Didn't look like it to me." Ron scowled, still not meeting his eyes.

"We'd just been to Azkaban to see Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't exactly happy to see Draco-"

"Oh it's Draco now, is it?" Ron sneered.

"You know you look just like him when you do that!" Harry snapped, then took a deep breath. "Look, the guy had just been disowned by his father. I was trying to be nice so he'd sit down and eat so he could get to his room before he started a fight with someone. That's all it was."

"Lucius Malfoy disowned him?" Ron repeated, seemingly shocked enough to lose the sulky tone.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not surprised Malfoy's pissed!" he said, finally looking at Harry "Just as long as the two of you haven't been palling up together all summer."

"Of course not." Harry lied easily "We've just gotten used to tolerating each other, treating each other like humans. Hermione seems pleased about that at least."

"Yeah." Ron said darkly "You'd think he'd never called her a Mudblood. Well," he said triumphantly, reaching out for a slice of apple pie "We'll see how smug that git is now, without his darling daddy's money to lord it over us with!"

Harry grinned back shakily, though he felt cold inside.

The week at the Burrow flew by, and Harry spent every sun filled day flying above the orchard with Ron, Ginny and the twins, with Hermione as an occasional spectator. For the first two days Draco barely crossed his mind, despite being a silent presence at the corner of the kitchen table closest to the stairs during meals. On the third day, Harry was heading down to the orchard with Ron and Ginny, broom in hand, when he saw a flash of bright hair at the corner of the garden, disappearing behind a wide tree.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, when he stopped.

If he squinted he could see a slender white hand setting out chess pieces onto a board.

"I - uh - think I might go speak to Malfoy." he said uncertainly. How long had Draco spent playing lonely games of chess this week?

"What for?" Ron said in disgust "Only four days till you're shot of him. Don't tell me you've been listening to Hermione."

"Personally, I think Hermione has the right idea." Ginny interrupted, frowning at Ron "You go ahead Harry, we can play again tomorrow."

"But -"

"Here Ron," Harry said apologetically, handing him his broom "you can have my Firebolt for this game. Sorry, but you know, Dumbledore said I should keep an eye on him, and I really haven't these last few days."

"Well. Alright then." Ron said grudgingly, trying not to look excited. He shot a dark look towards Malfoy. "Just remember, he's only here because he's trying to save his own scrawny arse. We don't even really know if we can trust him not to go running back-"

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny rolled her eyes and tugged him in the direction of the orchard "Dumbledore's smarter than a school kid - and as if you can talk about a scrawny arse! Bye Harry!"

"Ginny! If mum heard you say that she'd have you wash your mouth out with soap!"

Harry laughed, watching his friends bicker as they made their way over the hill, and turned to the matter at hand.

"Malfoy?" he called cautiously, approaching the tree.

There was no reply, so he made his way over.

Draco was hunched over a fancy chess set, the light glinting off his hair making it gleam like a second sun. From how heavy and detailed each chess piece was, he was sure the set must cost a fortune. Harry seated himself at the other side of the board, and waited for Draco to finish making a move before interrupting.

"Pawn to E4." he said

Draco looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "Just make yourself at home, Potter." he drawled sarcastically.

Harry found himself grinning "What, afraid I'll beat you?"

Draco snorted. "As if."

Just like that, they settled into a reasonably comfortable silence, broken only by directions to the chess men.

When, predictably, Harry had been utterly beaten, Draco finally asked "So what made you decide to grace me with your presence again, Potter? I thought you'd washed your hands of me."

"Are we back to surnames?" Harry asked, postponing his answer.

Draco frowned "I wasn't aware I'd ever called you anything else."

"Well you could, you know." Harry suggested tentatively, the idea suddenly occurring to him "Call me Harry, I mean."

Malfoy looked incredulous. "I'm more comfortable with 'Potter' thanks. Besides, you haven't answered the question. What do you want? Why are you suddenly deigning to pay attention to me after ignoring me for two days?"

"I don't know." he said truthfully, then added cheekily "Maybe the pathetic sight of you playing chess by yourself triggered my hero complex."

Draco gave him a 'not amused' stare, and began setting up the board again.

"I suppose that makes you the damsel in distress." Harry prodded playfully. This time he was rewarded by having to duck a flying pawn. He smiled again when he saw Malfoy smirking.

"No need to throw a fit, my lady." Harry said solemnly, setting the pawn back in its rightful place.

"All right, what the hell?" Draco said coldly, as Harry stifled a snigger "You do realise in four days we'll never have to speak again? You don't have to tag along after me like I'm a charity case."

"That's not why - I just thought I'd come over for a chat. I mean-"

Harry stopped short. Why _was_ he acting like this? He had never spoken so familiarly to Malfoy before, yet now he was desperate to provoke a reaction of some kind.

Draco was looking at him, an eyebrow raised and a sneer threatening.

"Well - I don't know!" Harry blustered "maybe I missed your whining." he winced, then had a horrible feeling he was blushing "Ron doesn't quite have the same tone." he added pathetically, in an attempt to provoke Malfoy into speaking instead of this horrible silence he kept spluttering into.

Draco gave him a deadpan stare "Malfoy's don't whine."

"Well, then you're a pretty shite Malfoy."

Draco's face darkened and Harry scrambled for words. "I mean - you know I didn't mean - that." he finished awkwardly.

There was a few minutes of silence, and just as Harry was contemplating whether he should go back and join Ron and Ginny, Malfoy tilted his head up to meet his eye.

"Hm. Well, I suppose I've missed your pointless gabbling in my ear from time to time. It would certainly help distract me from serious lack of decent decor and personal space in this awful hole."

Mafloy shot a hate-filled glare towards the Burrow.

Harry hid a grin.

"Knight to D6."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked sourly as he, Harry and Hermione made their way up the stairs from the kitchen later that night.

"Sorry?"

"Why is it," Ron snapped in reply "that the happiest I've seen you so far since you've arrived, is after you've spent the day with _Malfoy_?"

"Ron!" Hermione huffed

Harry turned around, gaping "What? That's not true, I've had a brilliant week!"

"Yeah? Then how come this is the first time I've heard you humming to yourself?"

"I don't hum to myself!"

"Well apparently you do after playing chess with '_Draco'_." Ron spat

"Oh for goodness sakes' Ron!" Hermione interrupted "Harry's spent the last couple of days not sure where he stands with Malfoy, it's no wonder he's relieved that he knows they're not going to spend the year at Hogwarts being enemies."

"You're not?" Ron said dangerously

"I thought it was time to grow up and get past our differences." Harry said carefully

"Oh, so now I'm immature?" the tips of Ron's ears were growing red.

"I don't want to fight, Ron." Harry said tiredly, but his friend merely scowled and thumped up the stairs ahead of them.

"He'll come round." Hermione sighed

Ron did not come round. For the next few days, Harry had a game of chess with Draco in the mornings, then spent the rest of the day with a silent, sulky Ron and an overly chatty Hermione, and helping Mrs Weasley around the house.

He couldn't say why he bothered with Draco, only that he felt a sense of triumph at the fact he could spent time with his ex-nemesis and not end up wanting to kill him. And after all, he was probably expected to spend time with him until the end of the summer - something which had been brought home to him by the twinge of guilt and unease he felt when he realised he'd ignored Malfoy for days. However crazy half of Hermione's notions were, the idea that someone needed to show the rest of the world that the Order of the Phoenix could forgive wrongdoers was important. Every traitor to Voldemort was a much needed addition to the order, and if Malfoy was a test run for the younger generation, then his success was important and would reflect back on Harry. Dumbledore had brought Draco to him for a reason, and Harry had left him to deal with his father's rejection alone.

He also felt especially bad after remembering how Draco had defended him from Aunt Petunia.

Although, Harry thought wryly, it was more than likely that Draco had only been outraged that a muggle should attempt to attack a wizard than he was that Harry Potter was in peril.

He was aware that he had no obligation to continue hanging around with him once term started, but Harry was curious as to how things would turn out. They usually just sat in silence during their chess games, but Harry enjoyed how relaxing it was. Every now and again he would poke fun at Malfoy, just to provoke a cutting response or witty remark, but Malfoy had grown wise to his games and simply ignored him, or favoured him with a hard stare. Harry found this oddly frustrating; he felt like they hadn't spoken much since Privet Drive.

He thought he'd known all he could ever wish about Draco Malfoy; he was a snobbish, spoilt brat with a mean streak that could turn nasty at any moment, with a specific hatred for Harry Potter.

But after spending time with Draco, he had discovered almost nothing new. Oh, he could see Draco was lost and frightened without his family behind all his smirking and posturing, and while he didn't seem to see the Order as enemies, being at the Burrow certainly was seen as enemy territory. He was tolerant, and even distantly polite, but by no means open and friendly.

Harry had found that Malfoy's sarcasm and wit were amusing when it wasn't directed at him - and honestly, sometimes even when it was. There was something refreshing about hanging around someone who would give their honest thoughts without even considering editing them so as not to hurt his feelings.

But nevertheless, Harry was curious about what Malfoy was really like. What hobbies did he have, apart from quidditch and chess? For all Harry knew, Draco could be the tapestry making champion of England, or have spent his childhood with distant relatives in Saudi Arabia. It would make be one reason why he seemed so formal around his father. And where did he learn to speak French? Had he never spoken to a muggle before he came to Privet Drive? Did he truly believe that Purebloods were better than everyone else?

These questions buzzed around Harry's head while they played chess, but he could never bring himself to ask Malfoy. It seemed too personal, and Draco too distant from him to even consider it.

The day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore turned up at the burrow after breakfast.

"Just dropping by, Molly dear." he said pleasantly as he stepping into the kitchen, accepting a proffered plate of jam on toast "I wondered if I might have a word with Harry and Draco."

Curious, Harry followed the headmaster and Draco out into the garden, where the professor took a seat at one of the rickety wooden tables to eat his toast. The boys slid onto the bench opposite him, each politely declining a piece of toast.

For a minute or two they sat in silence whilst the headmaster nibbled toast and hummed pleasantly as he watched the gnomes caper over the lawn.

"Excellent, excellent." Dumbledore said finally, brushing crumbs from his beard and surveying the boys as if they had just done some noteworthy task. "Now, I'm afraid I cannot tarry overly long, but we need to hash out the particulars of where Mr Malfoy will be sleeping at Hogwarts. Of course, whilst I would not tar the entire Slytherin house with the same brush, it cannot be denied that it contains the most children associated with death eaters."

Draco nodded, whilst Harry frowned.

"They might try to hurt him? What about his friends?"

"Ah, well, while Draco's friends may _want _to stand up for him, their family's, ah, associations might make that impossible. In the best case scenario, I believe we can safely say that they might stand aside whilst more dangerous students cause him harm. What do you think, Draco?"

Draco nodded stiffly again. Harry looked at him, slack-jawed. _His best friends would just stand by?_ What kind of life did Draco have, when he couldn't relay on friends to help him, even when it might mean his death?

"Where will I sleep then?" Draco asked curtly

"Well," Dumbledore said cheerfully "I'm sure you will be made welcome in another house, at least until all this has died down and you feel safe enough to return to Slytherin."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, shocked "Are there no other rooms?"

"None that can be spared I'm afraid. You cannot stay just anywhere Mr Malfoy, why, if you were followed back to your room-"

"Maybe the Room of Requirement?" Harry suggested quickly, having an idea of where this was leading "If he wanted no one to be able to enter, then the Room would protect him-"

"Alas no Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking his head "I don't think it would do at all for Draco to be alone. He needs the company of people his own age, who can be trusted not to hand him over to Voldemort-"

"No." Draco cut in quickly, realization dawning on his face "I'm not staying in Gryffindor. I won't."

"I'm afraid there's no choice my boy… and besides, you and Harry are already progressing well-"

"What about Ravenclaw then?" he protested desperately "That wouldn't be so-"

"You have no friends closer than you are to Harry their either, it makes no sense. Besides, while Gryffindors are certainly not exempt from the lure of Voldemort's followers, they are fiercely protective of their own, and when threatened -"

"They'll eliminate the outsider - me!" Draco said hotly "They won't want the likes of me sliming up their golden boy!"

"I'm sure you'll win their hearts one way or another Draco," Dumbledore said mildly, standing up, while Harry tried to muffle a snort "but I'm afraid the decision is made."

"Now then," he beamed brightly down at Malfoy's horror-struck face "I must be getting back to Hogwarts.

And with a swish of purple velvet, he whisked his empty plate from the bench and made his way back into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Draco just as the boy buried his head in his arms with a quiet moan of despair.

Draco was in a particularly foul mood for the rest of the day. Harry watched him mutely at dinner as he clenched his fork, for the first time showing signs of aggression towards other people by shooting death glares at anyone who met his eye. There was a moment when Ron began to confront him, but Mrs Weasley silenced him hurriedly, and Draco swiftly stormed up stairs to his room. Harry followed him up the stairs with his eyes, and when he looked away Hermione shot him a look.

_What? _he mouthed

_Go talk to him, _she mouthed back.

Harry shook his head exasperatedly. It looked like Hermione hadn't given up on Harry and Draco becoming bosom buddies.

"Right, well there's only tomorrow left before the first of September, so we'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs Weasley announced into the silence.

"Oh good!" Ginny exclaimed, smiling "Mum can I get new dress robes?"

"Well…we'll see dear, Ron needs another full set of robes, he's grown so tall." she tutted "Oh and Harry - please sort through your trunk, it's overflowing with rubbish."

"Now…" Mrs Weasley muttered to herself as Harry felt himself nodding embarrassedly "oh yes, Ron you'll be needing new trousers as well, not even Bill's will fit now. Hmm Ginny, I'm afraid you might need to wait until next year for dress robes."

"Oh mum! You said that last year!" Ginny looked upset

"Well it's not as if there's another ball coming up -" Mrs Weasley stood and began collecting empty plates - and whatever happened to your old set?"

"I want _new _ones, not second-hand, And they're so childish." Ginny's voice fell to a mutter as Ron spoke over her.

"Oi mum, we're not going to have to take _that _berk, are we?" he jerked his head towards the ceiling.

Mrs Weasley frowned at him "Ron, please don't take that tone, the poor boy's having trouble adjusting. Yes he is coming, how else will he get his school supplies?"

Ron scowled.

"Oh! That reminds me Harry," Mrs Weasley said brightly, diving into the laundry cupboard. For a moment she didn't emerge, then she popped out, balancing a tall pile of clothes in her arms, which she deposited in front of him. "These are Ron's old clothes. I thought you might like to take some of them to Draco, the poor boy needs more, and he can't keep wearing yours - they fit you badly as it is. Divide them between yourselves, you're both a similar size and Ron's so tall now none of these will fit."

Harry stared incredulously at her. There was no way in hell Malfoy would consent to wearing anything of Ron's. He automatically went to exchange a hopeless glance with Ron, but he forgot they weren't talking, and all he got for his troubles was a red-faced glare.

"I don't want that Slytherin rat wearing my clothes mum!" Ron protested spitefully

"Enough Ron!" Mrs Weasley snapped "Harry dear, please take them up if you've finished eating."

Considering she had long since whisked away his empty plate, Harry knew this was an order not a request and glumly lifted the clothes into his arms and trudged up stairs.

As he had predicted, Malfoy took the proffered clothes as an insult. Harry knew it was no good when Draco didn't even deign to call out 'come in' or open the door when he knocked, so when he let himself in and explained why he was there, he wasn't remotely surprised when Malfoy flew off the handle.

"I'm not wearing those crappy rags!" Draco spat, then laughed scornfully "I may be in hard circumstances, but things aren't so bad that I'd wear blood traitor's scraps."

When Harry ignored the jibe with only a sigh, Malfoy flared up again "Why don't you take them, Potter? I expect the musty smell reminds you of your parent's shack-"

Harry's temper flared up.

"Shut up Malfoy, there's no need to get personal!" he clenched his fists. Malfoy really deserved a good knock to remind him whose mercy he had flung himself on all those weeks ago.

Draco merely snorted, shoving his skinny face close to Harry's "What's wrong? Hit a little too close to home? Good, maybe if you'll tell them to they'll kick me out this horrid overgrown hut." the grey eyes flashed "I'm sick of it - all the noise - food getting shoved down my throat constantly - tell me Potter, do all half-breeds force feed their children? Or is it because they're afraid they need to feed us all while they can still afford food?"

"Malfoy, I swear to god if you don't shut your weasel mouth-"

"Weasel? I think you're getting me confused with one of the ginger runts." Malfoy was hissing in his face now, and Harry was shaking with the effort of stopping himself from hitting him, but Draco just kept talking, fierce determination in his eyes "No wonder you like living here, I remember the photograph, your mother was ginger too-"

"Shut. Your mouth. About my mother." Harry snapped, pushing Malfoy away roughly against the wall, but his sneering mouth just kept moving.

"- I wonder if she force fed _you _as a child? It'd make up for the measley amounts the stupid muggles fed you. Mind you- " he looked Harry up and down derisively "she must have moved onto pet food once they ran out, because it doesn't seem to have done you much good. Ironic isn't it, dog food from a bitch?"

Harry's fist sunk itself satisfyingly into Malfoy's stomach, and as Draco doubled over, Harry grabbed him by the neck and forced him against the wall again.

"Shut your fucking mouth about my mother!"

"Make me!" Draco hissed, aiming a kick at Harry's shin which collided painfully.

Harry merely closed his grip around his throat. "How dare you say those things about the Weasley's" he said coldly as Draco spluttered "after they let you into their home. Do you want to go back to Voldemort? Do you?"

Draco began to turn blue, but his eyes were still defiant

"_Fuck you." _he choked, then began scrabbling at Harry's hands when he closed his fingers further.

"You'll wear those clothes," Harry commanded, his teeth gritted "because if you don't, you'll have to wear Dudley's old clothes to school. Real muggle clothes, don't you think that's worse?"

Malfoy's eyes began to bulge, and he started trying to draw blood with his nails on Harry's arms and hands.

"You won't have enough money from the Hogwarts trust to buy extra robes other than the uniform, so you'll wear them to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you'll thank Mrs Weasley for them." Harry spat, then released Malfoy, who fell gasping and coughing onto the floor.

Harry stared impassively down at him, until he finally began to pull himself to his feet. Draco lifted his eyes to glare at him, and opened his mouth, but Harry swung his fist, and caught him in the face and Malfoy went flying back into the wall.

This time, Draco was smart enough not to speak to Harry as he got up, but merely cast him a hate filled glare, clutching his jaw.

Harry stared at the pitiful figure, now dripping with blood from the mouth, and tried to understand what Malfoy was thinking. Yes, it was probably his worst nightmare to find out he was not, after all, going back to living how he had before, but having to deal with more of the same, but at least the Weasleys and the Gryffindors weren't trying to kill him. Though he supposed that so much had changed in Draco's life that perhaps he couldn't deal with it anymore. Maybe hand-me-down clothes from one of his enemies had just unbalanced him.

As if Malfoy could read his mind, he looked up and gave Harry a ghastly, bloody grin "Well Potter, looks like _something's_ finally back to how it was."


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley*

Harry was severely reprimanded by Mrs Weasley the next morning when Draco appeared at breakfast, seemingly proud of the black and blue bruises around his neck and jaw which were horribly complimented by Ron's old purple sweater. Hermione gave him a fierce telling off in a whispered diatribe in his ear that left him feeling like a monster, but even worse somehow was Ron flinging an arm around his neck the moment they stood up after breakfast, as if they were best friends all over again. Mrs Weasley kept shooting him dark looks which made him want to sink through the floor as they prepared to floo to the Leaky Cauldorn, and he couldn't meet Malfoy's mocking eyes as he sang out "Thank you for the clothes, Mrs Weasley. Harry explained to me how _thoughtful _it was of you to give them to me."

Mr Weasley, who had finally returned from some sort of long business trip involving ticket barriers, muggles wearing jewellery and several nifflers, looked deeply troubled as he glanced from Draco's bruises to Harry, and Harry felt his face turning crimson from shame. Last night, knowing that Draco had _wanted _to be beaten up had made his actions seem okay, but now he felt the complete opposite, and what was worse was that it looked like Malfoy knew exactly how to manipulate him however he wanted.

They met Hagid in the Leaky Cauldron and split up into groups. Harry had to close his eyes for a moment when he got placed with Draco in Hagrid's group along with Ginny. Ron and Hermione went with Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley had decided to stay at home to recover from what he had said was a deeply harrowing trip.

Harry spoke to Hagrid as they went to Gringotts, and then the Potion Supply shop, and Flourish and Blotts, while Ginny followed behind with Draco silently tailing them. The whole time, Harry couldn't help noticing how Malfoy simultaneously kept trying to look innocuous and walk behind Hagrid and also kept shooting people furtive glances in case he knew them. Twice, he flinched and put his head down and walked faster, even though as far as Harry could see there were only younger Hogwarts students around. Harry supposed he must be embarrassed of his clothes and who he was with. He toyed with the idea that he could be frightened that Death Eaters might be around, but discarded that idea when a dark, heavy-set man up ahead turned around.

The man was Gregory Goyle, senior. He was most definitely a Death Eater, though one of the slowest and most stupid. Harry was certain that he could have taken him in a duel as a first year, if he had had the opportunity. Hagrid didn't see him, and Mr Goyle himself seemed to stare right past their group, before toddling off down a side alley. But when he looked at Draco, Harry knew that the idea that they might be attacked had only just occurred to him.

Malfoy, was a pasty-white colour, his hands shaking as he smoothed down his hair and Weasley jumper for the hundredth time. When he accidentally caught Harry's eye he forgot to glare, and when Hagrid ushered them into Madam Malkin's, he hurried inside, glancing over his shoulder.

Draco stood dully while Harry got measured for robes, and Ginny browsed the racks of fabric. They were just leaving when the shop door flew open with a jingle of the bell, and a flushed Pansy Parkinson rushed in, followed by the lumbering Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco looked stricken and made to duck behind Hagrid, but it was too late, Pansy had already seen him - and did not recognise him. She scowled at Harry, her glance passing over the red headed girl and the scruffy blond boy, lingering on Hagrid distastefully for a moment, before turning and walking further into the shop.

They left Madam Malkin's, and Harry watched Malfoy with concern. His expression was strange; he kept glancing back at the shop window, as if Pansy would suddenly spring out, calling 'It _was _you, Draco darling!" in her disgusting whining voice, but of course she didn't, and from the crestfallen expression on Malfoy's face, he had realised that he now looked so far from his old self, that not even his girlfriend looked twice at him.

But it _was _Draco Malfoy, Harry thought, staring unguardedly at him, and obviously so. He might be wearing shabby clothes, and perhaps his hair wasn't greased back, but he still held himself as if he had a broomstick up his arse, and moved like he was wearing his expensive flowing robes - the sort of sweeping walk and fluid movements that Snape had perfected, and Harry sadly lacked in. However Harry couldn't say he looked much like the old Draco at that precise moment, with the look of hurt disappointment Malfoy shot at Madam Malkin's right before they entered the second-hand robes shop. Harry was sure he'd never seen that expression on his haughty face before.

Harry felt awkward as he stood with his bulking bags of new robes while Ginny and Draco looked through rail after rail of shabby, patched robes.

"We've come too late in the week," Ginny groaned "all students have already been to Diagon Alley, and the good ones are gone already."

Nevertheless, she managed to find a few likely robes to place in a pile for trying on. Malfoy, meanwhile, seemed to be sorting through the robes without really looking at them. From the glazed look to his eyed, Harry reckoned he must still be thinking about Pansy, so he stepped forward and began looking through them too, holding the robes up against himself to see if they would fit Draco, who was the same height, and making sure they were either plain or had a Slytherin crest.

"Here," he said finally, pushing four sets of robes as Malfoy who was fingering an emerald green cloak absentmindedly "try these on."

Malfoy blinked and focused on him, and then the robes. His lip curled "Those are disgusting." he said shortly, but Harry wasn't having it.

"I've already checked half the rail, these are the only decent ones so far. There's nothing wrong with them, they're only faded. Try them on." he pushed the robes into Draco's arms.

For a moment Harry thought Malfoy was going to throw the lot onto the floor, but then a look of sudden hopelessness crossed his face, and he turned and walked hurriedly into a changing cubicle.

Harry sighed. He wanted to feel sorry for Draco, but he knew he'd only regret it later.

He gave it a few minutes, but when Ginny finally went to pay for her robes, he went to see how Malfoy was getting on.

"All right in there?" he queried from outside the curtain.

He was surprised when the curtains opened and Draco presented himself looking almost back to normal in faded Slytherin robes, but robes nonetheless.

"Those are all right!" Harry said encouragingly "What about the others?"

"These used to be Smithers'" Draco said wearily.

Harry nodded uncertainly "Ah. There was a nametag?" He supposed wearing someone else's clothes must be affecting Draco quite badly. It was probably the lowest low for someone used to getting new school robes every year.

"It's not that. They're burnt around the bottom from when I set him on fire last year. I won't take them, they smell like smoke."

Sure enough, now that he mentioned it there was a slight smell to them, and Harry could see that the robes, despite now being the right length for Draco, were quite a lot more shorter than they should really be, and the bottom of the robes was scorched and frayed.

"Mrs Weasley could fix them maybe?" he said doubtfully

"No Potter," Draco snapped "I set him on fire because his robes were second hand, and it'll be obvious these are his, and I'm not wearing them!"

"All right, all right," Harry muttered, wanting to avoid a fight too much to point out that a wash and taking the hem up slightly would solve the problem "well what are the others like then?"

"They're disgusting." he said, then sighed "But they'll do."

Draco had Hagrid take the money to pay for the robes. He pretended it was out of laziness, but Harry could tell he was mortified to be buying them, and perhaps Hagrid could too, because he gave Draco a sympathetic pat on the back before he went to pay, making his knees buckle a little under the impact.

Harry watched Draco try on the emerald green cloak he'd been fingering earlier. At first he smirked in amusement as Draco strutted around in front of the mirror, but then he really looked, and couldn't help feeling sobered by the shabby version of the Malfoy he used to know. His proud, haughty expression was unchanged and still managed to make him look regal as he posed in the expensive cloak, and he was so convincing you could almost couldn't notice that the coat of arms on the right breast wasn't the Malfoy one.

Harry watched Malfoy look calculating as he covered the coat of arms with his hand, then he watched him check the price tag, and Harry looked away, embarrassed as Malfoy placed it back onto the rail, expression nonchalant.

When they had got everything they needed, Harry offered to help Ginny carry some of her books, and frowned as Malfoy casually dropped half of his own into his arms as well. He didn't say anything though, unless a glare counted, and as they went to meet the others he tried to think about how he should treat someone who was as pitiful as he was irritating and offensive. Whatever he'd originally felt at the time, it hadn't been so bad when it was just the two of them at Privet Drive. They'd both been unhappy, trapped and neglected, but now they had nothing in common and Malfoy probably resented that Harry was happy at the Weasleys while he was still somewhere strange and unfamiliar. At Privet Drive Malfoy had refrained from baiting Harry as much because of Dumbledore's threat, and also because he was his only companion. Now he had an entire house of people to bounce his temper off with no threats to keep him in line.

They caught up with the Weasleys in Fred and George's shop, and although Ron immediately tugged Harry off to see a new range of trick wands, Harry noticed Draco tag after them and he saw the way he was absentmindedly rubbing his sleeve. He opened his mouth to ask how he was, but Ron's mouth set in a hard line when he spotted that Harry had dropped behind closer to the Slytherin, so he decided to keep quiet and hurried to catch up with Ron.

The fake wand range was ingenious, and Harry could tell Ron had partly inspired the twins when he picked up a wand only for it to start disintegrating from the tip, the flakes of wood turning into a steady stream of spiders which promptly scuttled up Harry's sleeve. Ron went pale and decided the display wasn't so interesting after that. Harry remembered Draco's reaction to the spiders in his old cupboard and turned to see if he too looked amusingly pasty, but instead was alarmed at when he saw how Draco was clutching his forearm. He ignored Ron's summoning gesture and stepped back to let a gaggle of children past.

"Is it getting worse?" Harry muttered, then was taken aback when Draco started in surprise.

"Yeah." Malfoy whispered, his eyes feverishly darting around the shop.

"Listen," Harry said, concerned at how pallid his face was now "do you want to find somewhere to sit down? Mrs Weasley probably will want to go soon anyway."

"M'fine." Draco said shortly, but Harry was worried by how white his knuckles on the fingers closed around his arm were.

Harry stood in front of him, his mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to think of a way to get Draco to either sit down or talk to him without him spitting insults in return.

"Look, the last thing you need is to cause a scene in front of all these people," Harry said, settling on impersonal and uncaring "if anyone who knows you sees you-"

"Alright!" Malfoy spat through clenched teeth "Get me out of here."

Harry hesitated, his eyes travelling to Mrs Weasley, but she looked busy interrogating the twins about a device which looked worryingly similar to a power drill.

"Right," he said, trying to sound brisk "Let's go."

He was halfway to the door when he turned and realised Draco was still making his way through the crowds at a slow, steady pace. If it weren't for his unhealthy skin tone and the way his hands were shaking Harry wouldn't have worried, but as they were, he pushed back through all the people, latched his arm onto Draco's, and pulled him back through, keeping his pace as quick as he could without making him stumble. He ignored the noises of indignation as he pulled Draco through the crowd and when they finally emerged onto the cobbled street, Malfoy was gasping and suddenly managed to find his own burst of speed, nearly shaking Harry off his arm as he dashed sideways into the nearest alley.

"Shit are you - how bad -?" Harry's hands fluttered nervously over the boy as Draco crashed against the wall, forehead pressed to the cool stone and fists clenched. Malfoy groaned and Harry looked around nervously and chivvied him further down the alley.

"We should get back to the Burrow." he said quickly "This is dangerous, if anyone saw-"

"Silence me." Draco panted

"Wh-?"

"_-put a silencing charm on me now!" _Draco turned back around, back pressed fiercely against the wall, fingers now digging hard into his arm, he began to slide down to the ground haltingly.

Harry fumbled for his wand.

"_Silencio._"

He almost didn't cast it fast enough. Draco abruptly dropped into a ball, and though he tried to hide his face, Harry could see his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth open in a silent scream. Unsure what to do, Harry bit his lip, fiddling with his wand, glancing from Draco's hunched shoulders to out on the street, hoping Mrs Weasley would come out the shop.

After a moment's indecision, he dropped onto his haunches. "Just breath," he said, trying to sound calm "try to relax you muscles - _baargh_!" he fell onto his backside to avoid the swipe that Malfoy made at him. He had no time to feel outraged or decide whether that Malfoy's response was justifiable, because Draco had begun to shudder and fell over onto the cobbles, lying on his side.

_Shit shit shit _was Harry's mantra, but then he relaxed when Draco signalled for him, still shaking, to remove the silencing charm.

"What the hell was that." he fervently demanded of the quivering figure.

Draco didn't answer him, but merely lay, trembling on the ground. His face chalk white, he clutched at his left sleeve and missed.

Harry pulled it up for him and they studied the Dark Mark together for a moment, before Draco shakily whispered "You'd think it'd look different, but it just -" he gasped and fell into silence.

"What _was _that?" Harry pressed "I've never seen you that bad. It hasn't been like that before has it?"

"It usually happens at night," Malfoy said, then coughed after speaking aloud "but that was the one of the worst."

Harry stared at him wordlessly, offering an arm to help him up, but Draco ignored it and used the wall to prop himself up instead.

"Draco…I could move into your room." Harry said, frankly terrified that Draco might have a heart attack or something in his sleep

"I don't need you to hold my hand." was the cold reply, then he grunted and clutched his arm again "Ugh. It keeps twinging."

"It's not that," Harry said "but don't you think it's dangerous? What if it gets worse? There's only so much pain a person can handle."

"I don't have a wand, I can't cast a silencing charm." Malfoy said, picking himself up and trying to straighten his trembling shoulders "If it gets too much you'll all hear about it. Besides, tomorrow night we'll be back at Hogwarts." his expression soured "We'll be sharing a room after all."

"It won't be so bad." Harry said, feeling relieved when he was reminded of that fact. This way he wouldn't need to watch each morning at breakfast to see whether Draco came into breakfast and wonder if he was dead if he didn't arrive. "I know you don't know them so well, but they won't treat you badly or anything. I mean, there's Ron," he conceded "but Dean and Seamus-"

"Stop trying to make me feel better!" Draco snapped, and rather than being angry Harry was relieved he was getting back to himself "I just want things to go back to how they were." he shot Harry a venomous glare and made to walk away.

"Well you should probably accept - wait-" Harry stopped him to brush muck from his shoulders "-that things are different now." he tried to push the fine blond hair back into place, but Draco pushed him out the way to do it himself. "Life won't be the same, but at least you don't have to be a Death Eater. You just need to convince yourself to move on."

Draco merely stared at him "Potter, to the sort you tag around with, I'll always be a Death Eater. Just look at Snape."

"The other Gryffindors don't know-"

"They'll find out from the Slytherins soon enough." Draco said darkly, making his way cautiously onto the street

"There'll be so much gossip and speculation they won't know what to believe." Harry countered

"Well one night in a dormitory with me and they'll know the full story." Draco replied, his voice now tired "I think I'm talking in my sleep more, but there's muffling charms on the walls of my room. Thank Merlin Percy Weasley spent so much time studying in there."

Harry stopped, suddenly furious "You said there were no silencing charms!"

"Ah - actually I said there were none on _me_."

"You said we'd hear you if the pain got too much for you -"

Malfoy spun around "Potter just shove out, it's not your concern." he said coldly

"It _is _my concern," Harry said angrily "don't shut yourself up and whinge that no one cares! I'll put silencing charms on you every night in Gryffindor if I have to, but you have to let _someone _know when you're suffering in case something bad happens to you."

"No one does care!" Draco stopped outside the twins' shop. "I'm not so stupid that I don't know that the only reason I'm here is because I'm Dumbledore's charity case." Draco laughed coldly "And it looks like I'm becoming yours too."

"Like hell you are!" Harry said fiercely "Did you see me trying so hard to get along with you when Dumbledore asked me to, or Hermione? I do care, and not because I feel like it's my duty."

Malfoy sneered at him. "You care? Like I'd believe that! Restrain your hero impulses and stop deluding yourself Potter, I don't need you to rescue me."

"Yeah, well you make it really hard to like you." Harry admitted, encouraged that Malfoy hadn't stormed away yet "But honestly, you're not that bad, and until we got to the Burrow, I thought I was beginning to like you."

"Guess I'll always come second to Weasel." Malfoy said bitterly, then turned to Harry "Why are we having this conversation?"

"It's not that! It's - you're such an arse around him! Are you surprised I stopped talking to you? Do you even notice how you act?" Harry spluttered "I'm just trying to give you a kick up the arse, you've been given a second chance and all you do is pick fights and act like a bastard to everyone who's nice to you!"

Harry honestly thought that this would set Draco off if nothing else, but perhaps he was too tired after his mark burning, because he just looked at Harry incredulously, shaking his head.

"I don't have to act like just because I ended up in this mess that I'm suddenly in the wrong." he snapped "Why should I change the way I act? I don't want Weasley's respect, I don't need him to look at me like I'm been converted to the side he thinks is right. I don't need your mudblood thinking that just because I'm not on the Dark Lord's side that she can sit down with me over tea and talk me into sponsoring orphaned muggles. I'm still the same person, why do you suddenly want to talk now? Potter, _why are we having this conversation_?"

Harry could hear the bell as the shop door opened and knew there wasn't much time before Ron pulled him away from Malfoy, and it felt important that he say something, _anything _to make Draco understand.

"When we first met," Harry dropped his voice to a whisper as the Weasleys moved in "you were an arrogant little berk, and you insulted the only people who'd ever been kind to me. I was socially - well, just stupidly inexperienced at reading people and I suppose I could have been nicer too. But thinking about it, we've never been that different, we just got off to a bad start, and it's got us nothing but injuries and lost house points. I just think if we'd just tried harder that first day, maybe things would have been different. We could have been friends."

Draco was looking at him now as if he was from another planet. "Potter please don't get down on one knee, I don't think I could -"

"Just listen!" Harry hissed, irritatededly flapping away Ron and pulling Draco by the elbow away from Hermione and the Weasleys who were beginning to stare, so he could finish his speech "I don't know much about you, really, but we both love quidditch and that was enough for me and Ron. I mean, I didn't even know what quidditch _was _at first! You hate muggles, but I -" Harry paused, searching carefully for the words "I had lived with the Dursleys all my life. I would have understood the way you feel about them better than a lot of people in our year would have, and while I wouldn't have agreed with your views, I think we could have been friends if we'd both been a bit more tactful."

"Please don't tell me you're asking me-"

"There's nothing to be gained from staying enemies." Harry persisted "As it is, I worry about you and I try to hang around with you because it was actually - fun," he forced himself to say the word though it felt like the wrong one "at times. Honestly, it feels like you try to offend me just because we're supposed to hate each other, but I _don't_. I don't hate you anymore."

Malfoy stared at him uncertainly "Have you eaten something those twins offere-"

"Be serious Malfoy!"

Draco scowled "I am being serious! I'm not going to turn into a little do-gooder-"

"I don't expect -"

"Yeah, so you don't mind me calling Granger mudblood then?"

"Course I do! But friends generally try to get along, and if you stopped calling her that, I would agree not to call your friends horrid things. It's a two way street you know."

"Potter honestly," Draco said, and there was a note of hilarity in his voice now "you think that just because we _could _have got along that we can now? That we just _may _have common interests? After all these years of bad blood between us, can you just tell me, truthfully, aside from the need of your golden little heart to offer the olive branch, what really do you see in me that would make you want to be my - friend."

Harry stared at him, stumped. Behind Draco, he could see Hermione, Hagrid and the Weasleys watching their whispered conversation uneasily, clearly waiting for them to be done before moving off. Harry felt a twinge of irritation at them. He turned back to Malfoy, and could only hope that Ron wasn't listening, but unfortunately he knew Draco would never take being second best. He had to make him feel superior.

"Hermione and Ron are amazing friends, and I know I can trust them with anything, but sometimes I'll admit that you're more fun to hang around with. You're as smart as Hermione, but you don't nag about homework and breaking rules and you're just as fun as Ron. Except-" he added hurriedly, seeing Malfoy sneer at the comparison "you're better, in a way, because you speak your mind – and I know Ron explodes all the time, but he just says thoughtless, hurtful things when he's angry. You say awful things, but at least you mean them, and you know when you've gone too far. It's interesting to be with someone who's not afraid to be rude, even if it's a bit ... nerve-wracking." _For want of a better word..._

"You find my sarcasm endearing." Draco said flatly

"Shut up." Harry gritted his teeth "I can't stand here singing your praises - I don't even know you that well, I'm just trying to show you that there's a good chance that we could get along. Wouldn't that be better than hanging alone, feeling sorry for yourself all year? We could go flying and - and stuff." Harry ended lamely, thinking playing chess and exploding snap together didn't sound as impressive or appealing. "And," he added, hit by sudden inspiration "I won't condone it, but it would piss Ro - the other Gryffindors off something rotten."

An evil grin lit on Malfoy's face.

"Well Potter, maybe you do know me just a little." he smirked "I'll consider it - but just to piss Weasley off, like you said."

Harry groaned "Not Ron - I said the other Gryff…" he tailed off as Malfoy marched ahead to join the Weasleys.

What had he done?

The rest of the group kept shooting them odd looks on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, and when they arrived back at the Burrow, Malfoy nudged him and said plaintively

"Can we fight now? Granger's getting on my nerves looking at us like that."

"No."

"Can we at least pretend?"

"No!" Harry shot a glare at Hermione because she really was looking at them talking too smugly, then wanted to kick himself at the hurt expression that replaced it. "This friendship is not supposed to be based around irritating my friends." Harry snapped

"Oh really? That's not what you-"

"I didn't mean that, and I didn't mean you to take it seriously." he said, then added seriously "They've been like family to me for years, don't try to stir things up."

"I think this was a bad idea." Draco sniffed disdainfully, but Harry noted that he didn't look particularly angry, or move away.

"Right everyone, please get your trunks packed _tonight_!" Mrs Weasley said as she stepped out the floo. "I don't want another last minute rush."

"Yes Mrs Weasley." Harry said

"Do you want to play quidditch?" Draco said suddenly into the lull of voices "Seekers game? I haven't practiced in ages."

Harry felt like they were under a microscope with the way all the eyes in the kitchen were focused on them. He was about to nod.

"Harry." he turned at Ron's voice to find his friend looking at him oddly but with a strong hint of hostility "are you coming upstairs or what?"

Harry looked from Ron to Draco with a sinking heart. _Oh no you didn't _he thought glumly. A cold expression was already half formed on Draco's face.

"Uh - I was about to go get my broom, do you want to come?" he offered hopefully

"Nah." Ron's face closed shut with an ugly expression as he turned to go up the stairs "I have better things to do."

Harry began to follow him, but Draco's hand closed vice-like on his forearm and he found himself being dragged backwards out into the garden.

They walked down to the orchard in silence as Harry tried to think furiously how to fix things with Ron without pushing Draco away.

"You're here with _me_ you know." Draco said irritatedly

"I don't want to fall out with people." Harry groaned

"Well I'm sure you've fallen out with people for Weasel before, now it's my turn."

Harry hoped, knowing it was in vain, that Draco wouldn't always be this possessive with him. "Can you at least call him Weasley?"

"Of course. As soon as he stops calling me Ferret."

Harry sighed. It was hopeless already.

When they arrived at the broom shed, both boys looked immediately at Harry's Firebolt. Harry took out two Comet Two-Sixties instead and threw one at Draco. He took the rather battered snitch out from the ball case and released it.

"Ready to lose, Malfoy?"

"I think I should be the one asking that, _you're _not used to having a broom that's not better than your opponents."

"You'll still lose."

"Yeah right," Draco snorted "are we ready?"

Harry squinted into the sky. The snitch was nowhere in sight. "Yeah." he straddled his broom. "On three?"

"Three…two…one-!" Malfoy's voice was lost as he shot into the air.

"This is the worst broom I've ever been on!" he shouted, and Harry grinned but privately disagreed. There was an old Night Moth in the very back of the shed which he'd had the misfortune to use back during the summer holidays before third year. As far as he knew, he was only person to deign to lay hands on it apart from Percy.

They flew around in circles for about ten minutes, during which Harry began to think that a Seeker's game must be the most boring way to spend time on broom.

"Potter do us both a favour and summon my Nimbus." Malfoy called as he flew over, as if reading his mind "We can do broom tricks if we're both on half decent brooms."

Harry obliged, and drifted to a halt as he waited for it to arrive. Malfoy descended to the ground and made his way to the broom shed.

"Oy!" Harry said indignantly when he realised what Draco was up to "Put that back!"

Draco flipped him a rude gesture before mounting Harry's Firebolt and zooming off out of the orchard. Harry dived to the ground just as Draco's Nimbus 2001 was arriving. Leaping between brooms in mid-air, he made sure the Comet continued on its path into the broom shed before shooting away after Draco.

The Nimbus 2001 was like a dream, after flying on Fred's old Comet, and he felt a pang of nostalgia for his old broom, despite how it didn't respond to his touch quite as sensitively as the Firebolt did.

Draco had already looped back around the Burrow, and was zooming towards him, his grin a blur "Beat this Potter!" he crowed, and Harry smirked when he did a barrel roll. He turned around and raced after him, doing a triple roll just to show off. ***

Up ahead, Draco went into a continuous barrel roll and dived, coming within ten feet of the ground before he spun away wonkily, still grinning madly. Again Harry copied him, but this time pulled out of the dive straight, despite the world spinning around him.

Again Malfoy tried another move, and this time Harry felt uneasy. He was crouching on his broom, moving his feet into a bracing position, and slowly standing up.

Harry hear him cackle into the wind.

Harry had trouble keeping the broom flying straight at such a speed when he had to steer with his feet. He was horribly aware that he was high enough from the ground to kill himself and that Malfoy didn't have a wand to levitate him slowly down if he fell. When he finally worked up the guts to let go of the handle, he had to close his eyes for a moment and remind himself that he was only flying, that he could do this, before he could rise.

This time he was laughing, the wind whipping through his hair. Draco pulled up to wait for him, and Harry jumped off his broom, then grabbed in midair so that he was hanging from it with two hands as he sailed by, but when Draco overtook him a moment later as he clambered back up, the blond was hanging upside down by his knees.

"Oh shit!" Draco swore suddenly, and Harry turned to see what was making his eyes widen like that.

It was the Burrow. They were speeding up to it so fast that Harry had to reach out and grab the end of Draco's broom and steer it for him as he hung upside down at the same time as he himself moved out of harm's way. Forgetting they had fallen out, he waved at Ron as they sped past his window, Draco still hanging the wrong way around.

"I want to try something." Draco called as he climbed back on his broom, and Harry had to force himself not to laugh. Draco's usually pristine hair was whipped up into a mess reminiscent of a haystack after their antics.

Draco held out his hand "Give me your hand."

Harry held out his arm dubiously, only for Malfoy to roll his eyes and grab his hand.

"Draco why are we holding hands?" he asked, suddenly conscious of Ron hanging out his window behind him.

Draco began to fly around Harry, tugging him around in a circle.

"Fly!" he urged, and Harry put on a little speed

"Faster!"

They were spinning around in a dizzy circle ****, Draco putting on more speed every so often and catching Harry unawares. After he did it yet again, Harry started doing it back, except he didn't even out the speed but kept going, faster and faster. Harry thought his arm was going to dislocate; the world was a colourful blur and he was spinning around out of control, only conscious of the dead weight pulling on his shoulder and his legs and other hand clamped firmly onto the Nimbus. He wasn't sure any longer whether they were moving up or down or sideways, only that very suddenly, Draco let go of his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, the world still a blur he managed to jerk the broom handle in the direction of blue, hoping it was the sky and not the pond.

"Can't catch me Potter!" A blond blur whizzed past, nearly knocking him off, and Harry frowned and crouched low as he went after him. He was flying next to Draco, about to utter some expletive or another, the world still a blur (and from the dazed look to Draco's eyes he couldn't see properly yet either), when there was a flash of gold in front of them for a moment.

They exchanged one glance, before Harry found himself in the most intense race he had ever been in his life. His eyes had honed in on and focussed on the snitch the moment he'd seen it, all dizzyness forgotten. Beside him, Draco was a mere millimetre away from touching him; enough to knock him off course at such high speeds. He was on the slower broom and the only thing he could do to keep up was make sure his touch was certain whenever he steered the broom even slightly. They were speeding back towards the Burrow, and Harry could see red heads (and one bushy brown one) hanging out of the windows.

One moment the snitch was hovering around the chimneys, the next under a gable. The next moment it was away and over the hedge, and Harry was still neck in neck with Draco, but then the snitch moved, and so did Draco, crashing into Harry as he followed it back up to the top of the Burrow. Harry didn't recover quick enough until they finally caught up with the snitch right under Ron's window. He reached out to grab it, seeing Ron run backwards away from the window, knowing he'd have to pull up at the last minute. He reached for the snitch.

His hand was suddenly clutching at the back of Draco's hand.

For a moment he was so surprised that he pulled up and tried to slow down instead of swerving away from the wall. He crashed into the Burrow, losing his grip on the Nimbus as it went careering away in the opposite directing. He began to fall, but Draco swooped down beneath him and Harry fell onto the broom, unbalancing it.

There was a moment of fierce scrabbling as the broom flipped up, and Harry grabbed wildly at the handle, grabbing at Malfoy as the boy fell past, and somehow Draco managed to get a hold of him. The broom sped toward earth, and Harry was unable to right it with Malfoy's dangling body pulling it into a nose dive. He couldn't get a proper grip on the handle one-handed, and his own body slipped off too, and they sped faster towards the ground, Harry clinging to Draco's hand, and his other hand holding on to the tip of the broom handle as it nosedived after them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" screeched Hermione's voice from somewhere close, and abruptly the broom slowed its descent.

Harry felt oddly confused as he fell, in slow motion, past the window of gaping red heads, then started as below him, Malfoy catcalled

"I got the snitch!" he erupted into laughter, and looking down, Harry saw him waving it at him in his free hand, his expression ecstatic.

Harry sniggered.

Suddenly it was hilarious, and when they touched ground, Draco first, then Harry, they collapsed in a heap with the broom, their legs like jelly, buckled with laughter.

"_You could have been killed!"_

Both boys stilled abruptly as Mrs Weasley suddenly seemed to loom out of nowhere.

Out of near death and a furious Mrs Weasley, Harry knew which one he would pick. Every time.

Things weren't so bad, Harry thought as he resignedly hurled a gnome over the fence. It was the last day before they left the Burrow, their punishment could only last the rest of the evening and it was already growing dark. He could hear plates clinking in the kitchen and it cheered him immensely. Mrs Weasley would never make them miss a meal because of punishment.

Further away, Malfoy was not taking the same optimistic approach. They were supposed to be de-gnoming the garden, but Draco refused to do any more than drop kick the little creatures over the hedge. They came running back excitedly minutes later, making the whole exercise pointless. He was muttering under his breath and refused to talk to Harry. He was in a towering rage and the fact that he hadn't exploded yet, Harry thought, had less to do with their truce than the fact he was probably soothed by taking his anger out on the gnomes.

When they finally came into dinner, Draco seemed in a better mood. Judging by his smug expression it had something to do with the awed expression the Weasley boys kept giving them. Apparently their flying display had been quite something. Ron kept remembering he was angry at Harry and scowling, but Hermione refused to look at Harry at all and Harry remembered with a sigh how dangerous she thought brooms were. Messing around like they had been must have terrified her.

"I hate this place," Draco said as they made their way upstairs "my father would never punish me for _having fun_." he sneered, but his heart didn't seem quite in it.

"I'd rather fling gnomes than get punished by your dad." Harry said darkly

Malfoy didn't answer, and Harry cringed.

"Well, good night then." Draco said when they reached his door

"Night." Harry replied awkwardly

The next morning was a flurry of activity as predictably, not everyone had remembered to pack their trunk the night before. Harry and Ron were almost the last down stairs where Mrs Weasley waited looking harried, but Ginny followed not long after, giving Harry a flustered thank you when he pointed out her school robes were sticking out the side of the trunk a little before Mrs Weasley noticed and almost had her re-pack everything more neatly.

It seemed Malfoy was the only one ready, waiting cold-faced and back poker straight beside Mr Weasley, his gleaming dragon skin covered trunk with silver catches looking out of place beside his faded robes. Harry couldn't stop staring at the difference it made, Draco not having his hair slicked back, but he supposed that Draco no longer wanted to look like his father.

Once they were all packed into two of the ministry's cars that Mr Weasley had borrowed, Mrs Weasley handed Draco back his wand. She told them Dumbledore had left it with her after his last visit. Draco didn't look happy about this, but remained silent and polished his wand with his jumper sleeve fastidiously.

Harry was happily excited to get back to Hogwarts, but he was a little nervous about the first few days with Draco in Gryffindor. When they got out the cars at King's Cross however, Harry didn't have to wait long for trouble to start.

They walked past a beggar outside the entrance of the station, and Hermione stopped to drop some change into his hat. Draco looked disgusted but kept his mouth shut.

"That poor man." Hermione said, looking pained

"Ugh, he's just a muggle, he'll probably spend it on alcohol." Draco snapped.

Hermione bristled, but Harry hung back and put a hand on her arm "He's just nervous about going back." he explained

Hermione shot him a hurt look which turned angry "I can't believe you think that justifies that kind of behaviour Harry!" she stormed "I would have thought you'd have got him to behave a bit more, seeing as you're friends!"

Harry stepped back, feeling defensive "I don't control him, it's just how he is!"

Hermione turned her shoulder to him, and Ron caught up with her to comfort her, glaring at Harry as he put an arm around her.

Bewildered, Harry caught up to Draco.

They said their goodbyes on the platform with Draco standing awkwardly behind Harry, who noticed that a few Slytherins had spotted him and were watching him with fixed expressions that chilled Harry's blood.

Draco stepped back abruptly when Mrs Weasley made as if to hug him, and although Mrs Weasley looked hurt and settled for patting him on the shoulder, Harry looked around at the hostile glares trained at Draco and understood. No point stirring things up so soon.

Nevertheless, this didn't improve Draco or Harry's standing with Ron and Hermione. It was with a little awkwardness they got on the train together and for a few moments he wondered whether he and Draco should even join them in their compartment. In the end though, it didn't matter as they had to go to the prefects carriage. Harry was just glad that Draco wasn't a prefect either or he would probably have had to expect to be left out quite a few things in the coming year.

"Do you want to sit with anyone in particular?" Harry asked

Draco shrugged and Harry entered the nearest empty compartment with relief. After they'd lifted their trunks onto the overhead luggage racks, Draco opened a book he'd taken out and began to read. Harry stared out the window in silence.

For some time he was happy watching the city turn into countryside, but when the rolling fields began to get monotonous he turned to Draco.

"Want to play exploding snap?"

"What are you, five?" came the derisive reply.

Harry pulled a face and studied the book Draco was so engrossed in.

_The power of the stars: a thesis on experimental arithmantic astrology by Licinius Bolger_

Harry frowned "What's arithmantic astrology?"

Draco put down the book with a sigh "There's no point trying to explain something so complex to a bludger head like you. Suffice to say it's a mix of my two main NEWT level classes."

"Really? Arithmancy and astronomy...What else are you taking?"

"Defence, potions, charms and muggle studies."

"Why muggle studies?" It certainly didn't sound like a Malfoy's first choice. "And aren't you only allowed five classes in sixth year?"

Draco screwed up his face in an expression of utter disgust. "Dumbledore said it was one of his conditions that I take muggle studies with the third years…it's not NEWT level so it won't be as hard and he said the extra work would keep me out of trouble."

"It doesn't seem fair," Harry sympathized "but it could be interesting - I mean you must know near enough nothing about how muggles live."

"I'll be shockingly honest with you Potter. I don't give a flying fuck." Draco reached a hand into his pocket to offer Harry something in a shiny wrapper "Toffee?"

Harry declined.

"Are you sure? They're really good. Granger left them in the car."

"You stole sweets from Hermione?" Harry said tiredly

"No. She left them behind and I claimed them. And the twins haven't been around so I knew they must be safe. I might have offered her some if she hadn't been such a cow earlier."

"You'd offer her own sweets to her?" Harry didn't even know why he was surprised

"Well, not after earlier."

"Malfoy, how would you feel if people went around spouting rubbish about Purebloods?"

"Probably the same as I felt staying in the Burrow."

"They're Purebloods." Harry pointed out.

"Marginally. What an appropriate name their home has, I have to say. That woman must get restless at home in the house all day, it's probably for the best she's not of childbearing age anymore. You'll need to keep an eye on the mini Weaslette though."

"You really don't care, do you?" Harry said, starting to feel aggravated

Draco began to look annoyed "I've never liked the Weasel family, and I don't want to start trying. The same with muggles."

"Even if you're wrong and they're lovely people? And about the muggles too?"

Draco paused in his toffee unwrapping to shoot him an exasperated look "Potter I wouldn't care if it turned out that muggles were smarter, healthier and better looking than wizards, or if the Weasels turned out to be secret wizarding nobility. I just want to enjoy my hatred in peace, even if it has to simmered down somewhat."

"Do you think you'll ever change?"

"I don't care if I change and if you try to change me I'll put an end to this friendship crap. Right now I've had enough changes to last me a lifetime. Let me enjoy what I have left." his words were threatening but Malfoy's face was calm

"If you don't care if you change," Harry said slyly "then that must mean you'd be willing to admit you're wrong."

"Potter stop trying to analyze me and let me eat my pilfered candies in peace."

They sat in silence while Draco read his book until Hermione and Ron returned.

"What's _he _still doing here?" Ron said rudely. Hermione didn't bother elbowing him in the ribs so Harry supposed she must still be angry at him.

"Seeing as Draco's going to be in Gryffindor I decided to try and be more friendly." Harry said pointedly.

"WHAT?" Ron's eyes bulged "He's - what -"

Oops. Hadn't someone told Ron and Hermione?

"Explain." Hermione said curtly, but she too looked alarmed.

"Don't listen to Potty," Draco sneered "I'm still a Slytherin. I'm just going to have to live in your stinking dormitory."

"Call me that again and I'll start calling you Ferret Features." Harry growled

"I'm not having him sleep near me!" Ron snarled "Why us?

"Believe me Weasel, I have no desire to come within ten miles of you, but I've had to endure it for five years and it looks like the headmaster wants to step it up a notch."

"We don't get a choice Ron." Harry said, hoping he sounded sympathetic. "Dumbledore wants him to stay with other students, and the safest house is Gryffindor."

"He thinks the Slytherins might try to hurt him?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Can it Malfoy. Yeah, basicall-"

"Well well well," came a snotty feminine voice "what do we have here?"

_*** Yes, this is blatantly stolen from Maya's 'Underwater Light'_

_**** And this too, stolen from someone else (sorry if it's you, I couldn't remember where I got it)_

_Note: this fic isn't going to go along with canon in the slightest, but in any case the reason Draco isn't a prefect is because it wouldn't be fair to younger students for Dumbledore to award the badge to someone who isn't going to be living in their house. Likewise, Harry is too distracted with Draco to bother getting worked up about not getting the badge._

_REMEMBER GUYS I"M WAITING FOR YOU, YES YOU TO TELL ME WHAT THE PLOT OF THIS FIC COULD BE!_

_I don't want to follow along with canon because I'm already doing that with my other WIP, Becoming Potter - see my profile._


	7. Chapter 7

* Chapter 6 - the Green Gryffindor

With a blast of fetid perfume, Pansy Parkinson sidled into the carriage. At her side were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Pansy." Draco acknowledged, his face expressionless.

"Aren't you pleased to see me, Drakie-Poo?" it was hard to tell if she was mocking him or not, but Harry was sure what he would bet his money on.

Ron guffawed into the tense silence that followed. He was ignored.

"Not as pleased as you must be to see me." Draco said after a pause.

Harry noticed Nott was staring at him with particular hatred whereas Pansy and Zabini were more focussed on Draco himself.

"We've come to warn you and your blood-traitor pals," Nott cut in when Pansy opened her mouth to speak again "watch your back."

"Well." Draco replied, his pale eyes passing them over with disdain "I'm frightened now."

"You should be." Pansy said, stepping forward, her voice sugary "Someone I know has plans for you."

"I don't think you'll like them to be honest Malfoy," Zabini said, speaking for the first time. His dark eyes didn't look half as threatening as the other two, despite his words "so why don't you do us all a favour and disappear."

"Right, you've said your piece, now get out." Harry said firmly, standing up with his wand trained at them. Ron followed him, but Draco didn't move a muscle. Hermione's had was tense on her wand, but she remained sitting, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh Draco, your new friends are so rude." Pansy giggled "But I suppose they can't help it. Breeding will out. Oh we'll go," she said, when Harry's wand twitched "Someone else will have plans for you lot." her eyes lingered on Harry "Someone we all know."

Her lips curled up in a wicked smile. "Bye." she turned and left the compartment with a twirl, and Nott followed her with a glare. Zabini shot Draco a loaded look before dropping his eyes and leaving.

There was silence in the compartment when they left.

"Slytherins are a creepy lot." Ron said finally, shuddering. "That Parkinson could take over from Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Zabini was warning you," Hermione said, speaking directly to Draco for the first time since King's Cross. "he was telling you to go into hiding."

"Gee really Granger," Draco shot back "thanks for clearing that up for me. Next time I need help understanding my own friends I'll be sure to drop you an owl."

"Oy!" Ron said, but Hermione shushed him while Harry did the same with Draco, noting that at least he hadn't called her the 'm' word again.

"I was just pointing out that you're not as alone as you might think." Hermione said huffily

"Oh really? You think if the Dark Lord told him to poison my pumpkin juice he wouldn't do it?" Draco snapped

Hermione's eyes went round, but Ron scoffed "Of course he would, you Slytherins are all the same!"

"Ron!" Harry snapped

"What? In case you haven't noticed he's still calling You-Know-Who "The Dark Lord', only Death Eaters call him that."

"Stuff a sock in it Weasley."

Once again Harry and Hermione were synchronised in stopping Ron and Draco from flying at each other.

"Look," Harry said tiredly "can we all just try to get along? I can't deal with this constantly, and we're all going to be practically living together for the next year."

He exchanged a look with Hermione when both boys sank back into their seats, their faces a picture of misery at this statement.

"You never know," Hermione said brightly "this could be a learning experience for all of us."

"Whoop-de-do." Ron said sarcastically while Draco looked at her like she had just proclaimed she had a crush on Snape.

The journey from Hogsmeade station to Hogwarts was uneventful, but Harry ensured he was near Draco the whole time. It wasn't until they reached the great hall that Draco stopped dead, and Harry could see why.

"Sit with us." Harry urged

"I can't."

"Draco, they'll poison you or something-"

"If I head straight to the traitor side of the room, what message does that give?" Malfoy snapped

"Don't eat anything." Harry warned

"I don't think it'll come to that." he replied, sweeping off in his second hand robes.

Sure enough, when he reached the Slytherin table, everyone shifted up a space so that, there was no space for him. When he went to sit at the empty side of the table reserved for first years, Zabini stood up.

"Don't bother, Malfoy!" Harry heard him say said coldly "Why don't you go and sit with your mudblood girlfriend?"

Other students on the Slytherin table began too boo and hiss at him; the ones who didn't merely looked bored or nervous. No one stood up for Draco, who finally turned and made his way back to Harry. Ron and Hermione were watching from the Gryffindor table, a seat kept empty for Harry.

Draco's face was carefully nonchalant, but Harry wasn't fooled; the hard glitter to his eyes was tell-tale. Harry shot a glare at the Slytherins. Was there anyone more despicable than someone who turns on their own friend?

"C'mon." he nodded towards Gryffindor, where Hermione was forcing everyone to make space, but Draco dragged his feet.

"Can we sit on the edge at least?" Malfoy said, his voice muted.

"What kind of message does that give?" Harry said calmly "They won't treat you like that here."

"Oh yeah? What makes Gryffindors so kind and accommodating? You know how I've been to them." his voice was bitter

"I'll deal with it, don't worry."

"I don't need you to - I just don't want to deal with that all over again!" Draco said, and there was an edge to his voice now 'I can't. I should leave"

"You don't need to deal with anything." Harry said, trying to sound confident, despite being unnerved by Malfoy's tone. The rejection from his house must have really gotten to him. "Just put on your face, and leave the talking to me."

"Put on my face?" Draco said distantly

"Yeah, you know 'I'm Draco Malfoy and I can't believe I have to eat with you slobs'," Harry managed to get a twitch from the corner of his mouth "and just do your nasty sneer at people who talk to you. Let me do _all _the talking." he emphasised

"I just want to eat, and go to bed without complications." Malfoy said, sounding slightly more steady now.

"I can make that happen, if you just keep your mouth shut." Harry warned, and made his way to his usual spot next to Ron and Hermione.

"Right in the middle." Malfoy groaned

"Shut up, remember." Harry reminded him. He wasn't taking any chances. "Oh, and don't contradict anything I say."

"I think that comes under 'shut up'." Draco snapped

"What's he doing here?" Dean Thomas said, the moment Draco came near the bench. Draco merely lowered his eyes and slipped in beside Harry. Neville, who was on his left, looked alarmed.

"He's with me." Harry said, trying to project his voice, but failing in all the usual hubbub.

"Hi Harr - what the hell is _he_-"

"Why's _he_ here?"

Harry stood up "Malfoy's with me!" he bellowed.

The table quietened down somewhat.

"What's all the fuss about?" Seamus said as he arrived "Hang on - what's _he _doing here?" he looked at Malfoy like he was something nasty on the bottom of his shoe.

"Malfoy's going to be sitting with us from now on." Harry said, into the lull in conversation

"What, are you like-" Seamus snorted "friends or something?"

"Yeah." Harry said simply to general astonishment. He knew everyone was already staring at him, but he could feel Ron's eyes on him as if they were burning a hole in the side of his face.

"He's not a Gryffindor, he can't sit here." Parvati Patil said

"Yes he can." Harry said firmly

"I don't want him here." Seamus said, an ugly look on his face

"Me neither. Sorry Harry." Neville said quietly, staring at his empty plate and Harry winced, remembering how Malfoy had treated him over the years.

"No offence, Harry mate," Dean said apologetically "but he's not exactly been -"

"Sorry Dean," Harry cut in briskly "but he's sitting here. He's my friend, and if I say I want him here-"

"You can't just-!" Lavender cut in

Harry cast an irritated glance at Hermione, because he could have used her voice of reason in this, but she was watching the high table, pretending she wasn't listening.

"Look, I don't care." Harry said angrily "Malfoy's sitting with me, and that's how it is. Anyone who gives him grief will have to deal with me."

"Oh yeah?" Seamus said, standing up

"Sit down Seamus mate," Ron growled, catching Harry by surprise "I'm tired and I want food. If you're going to duel Harry, do it tomorrow, but if anyone delays the feast they'll be dealing with me."

Everyone laughed, and Seamus sat down reluctantly.

"Thanks." Harry muttered to Ron, but he ignored him.

The feast mostly went without a hitch after that. Dumbledore gave his usual speech, and there were no noteworthy announcements. The sorting went past in a blur of small nervous faces, but Harry was looking forward to filling his growling stomach so much that he didn't really pay attention. For the rest of the feast Draco was an almost invisible presence, only eating the food directly in front of him so that he didn't have to ask people to pass him things, but Harry helpfully passed him the potatoes after he noticed.

The 'face' Harry had advised him to wear only really appeared around desert, but thankfully no glaring was required because no one spoke to Draco.

When it was time for bed, Harry held back, unsure of how to proceed.

"Harry, we need to take the first years up." Hermione said anxiously "I think you should come up with us, in case the Slytherins try anything while we're not around. They looked nasty earlier."

"I don't think they will tonight." Draco said shortly "I'd rather hang back." he looked away when Harry tried to catch his eye.

"Probably the best idea." Harry agreed peaceably, then wincing, asked Hermione "I don't suppose you could introduce them to the idea that Draco's going to be staying with us? You being a prefect and all."

She looked as if she were going to refuse, but then sighed wearily when she met Harry's hopeful eyes. "Fine, but I'm going to make sure everyone knows its Dumbledore's idea. I don't need everyone attacking me like they did to you earlier."

"You could have said something." Harry said reproachfully

"What could I say?" she asked "Malfoy _has _been horrid to us all over the years, and he _isn't _supposed to be at the table - at least, as far as they know. I assumed you didn't want me to tell them all he's an honorary Gryffindor for the year in front of the whole school?"

Ron snorted at 'honorary'.

"I suppose so." Harry said "Well, you go on then. We'll be up in a bit."

"You're welcome." she rolled her eyes before turning away "First years, over here!"

He didn't know what Hermione said to the other Gryffindors, but Harry could have kissed her. When he brought Malfoy up, the common room was silent, although there was a fiercely curious audience, and when they got to the dormitory, every one except Ron was in their beds with the curtains drawn shut.

Ron nodded his head towards the new bed which was right next to his, much to his chagrin.

"I don't see why they couldn't put it next to yours." he muttered to Harry"And by the way," he addressed Malfoy coldly "You owe Hermione a huge thank you." he lowered his voice, turning to Harry "She took about twenty points from everyone when they tried to make trouble, told them that Dumbledore had a zero tolerance policy. She's not very popular."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude. "I should buy her flowers."

"Maybe a book or two, yeah." Ron corrected him "But mark my words, there'll be trouble soon." he said darkly.

They watched Malfoy move off and begin warding his bed.

"Seriously," Ron warned "keep an eye on him."

"Right." Harry said, not sure if he meant for Draco's protection or his dorm mates'.

In the morning, Draco seemed to have risen before everyone else. He was sitting on his bed sorting through his books and didn't speak. As Harry blearily stumbled out of bed, Seamus came out from the bathroom nursing a nasty burn and glaring daggers at Draco, and Harry uneasily watched Draco simply stare back, his mouth slowly moving to make a threatening smirk.

"Listen," Harry said, approaching the bed. Draco turned to meet his gaze "you probably should make more of an effort not to seem so unfriendly-"

"It's not my fault Finnigan tried to creep up on me while I was sleeping." Draco said, his expression now frosty, and uncrossed his legs, swung them over the side of the bed and stormed out.

"He's got the temperament of a girl." Ron said from his bed, disgust on his face "You'd think he'd be nicer to you considering you're the only reason he's here."

"I think that's _why _he's being difficult." Harry said dryly, eyeing the area around Draco's bed with apprehension. He didn't want to find out what other hexes he'd put on it.

"Maybe you should tell him it's all your fault and he was right all along." Dean suggested "And maybe give him a box of chocolates in apology."

"Shut it." Harry growled

Draco sulkily spent his breakfast at the Gryffindor table, and followed Harry to Defence for first period. Harry found a seat with him near the back and they silently watched the other students file in and take their seats.

"Are you taking all your classes with Gryffindors?" Harry asked

Draco paused before answering, as if deciding whether to deign Harry with an answer or not.

"Sort of." he said at last "Apart from small classes like Arithmancy, all the houses go together for that one. You share this class with the Slytherins anyway though."

Moment later, Harry watched the Slytherins enter after Seamus with a scowl which only deepened when Pansy Parkinson made her way over.

"So I see Slytherin isn't good enough for you anymore." she said coldly "Where were you last night?"

"None of your business." Draco said sharply

"He was in Gryffindor," Seamus cut in, pushing past Pansy to glare at Malfoy "but we don't want him, feel free to take him back."

"I thought that's where you were." she curled her lip derisively "Filthy traitor."

Seamus ignored Harry's furious glare, and turned to Pansy curiously "Why's your boyfriend's jumped ship anyway?"

Pansy looked disgusted "The day I talk willingly to you Finnigan will be the day I commit suicide." as she stalked off, Harry rose to his feet.

"What the hell was that Seamus?" he hissed, only to be met with a hard stare

"We have a right to know why we're sharing a dorm with the likes of him. If you won't tell us, why shouldn't I ask?"

Before Harry could reply, the new teacher entered the room, and whatever he'd been thinking melted away as Remus Lupin beamed at them all from the front of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" he called, and was met with enthusiastic greetings from the Gryffindors and muffled comments from the Slytherins.

"Weren't you _banned _from teaching?" Pansy spoke up, distaste on her pug face.

Harry was about to tell her exactly what he thought of this comment, but a Malfoy's sharp elbow distracted him long enough for him to see how calm Professor Lupin looked at this outburst.

"That's correct, Miss Parkinson. However the governors voted in favour of reinstating me this year and I was delighted to accept. If any of you have questions or concerns, however, please take them up with me after the class."

Harry was the only one to approach Lupin at the end of the session, but Remus looked pleased to see him.

"Harry! I daresay this was a surprise, and a welcome one I hope?"

"Moony! Why didn't you say something?" Ron chipped in from behind Harry, and Remus smiled apologetically.

"It was a bit of a last minute decision on the headmaster's part, in all honesty. There were no applications for the post at all this year. If it hadn't been for the travesty that was Dolores Umbridge's classes last year I doubt he would have persuaded the governors to vote in favour of my getting the job."

"I suppose people must be buying into that rubbish about the job being cursed then." Hermione said, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Harry," Lupin interrupted "where's Draco, I thought you were keeping an eye on him?"

Harry looked around in panic.

"Oh don't get him started," Ron said churlishly "he's been trailing around after Malfoy like a worried mother since last Wednesday."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished "It's a nice thing Harry's doing for Draco.. Don't worry though Harry, I saw him go off, he probably wanted to make sure he got to class on time."

"Yes, I wouldn't worry until lunch time." Remus said, patting him on the shoulder "But you three should follow his example and get to class."

Despite Remus's words, Harry was worried, especially when Draco didn't appear at morning break. He ended up irritating Ron by insisting on returning to the dormitory for the Marauder's Map so that he could check that Malfoy's dot was still moving around the school and wasn't motionless in some abandoned classroom.

"Well?" Ron demanded sullenly "Where is he?"

Harry stared at the map for a moment, then shook his head as he finally caught sight of Malfoy's dot. He stood up and strode towards the door of the dormitory bathroom.

"Draco?" He called, opening the door cautiously before popping his head in the doorway and looking around. Draco was standing motionless in front of the mirror "What are you doing in here?"

"Is he in there then?" Ron yelled after him as he stepped closer.

"What do you think I'm doing in a bathroom?" Draco snapped in reply, turning around and trying to walk around him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sharply. Draco wouldn't look at him.

"Malfoy?" Ron said, entering the bathroom.

Harry stared at Malfoy's face hard.

"What have you done to your face?" he demanded.

Draco finally looked at him, an odd shimmer hanging around the air near his face. It was barely noticeable, but Harry's seeker sharp eyes had spotted the difference.

"It's a concealment charm." he replied roughly, not meeting his eye.

"What?"

"I got cornered. Couldn't go back to class with the bruises."

"You should go to the hospital wing." Ron cut in "Pomphrey will have them gone in a second."

"Piss off Weasley ." Draco moved to walk past Ron back into the dormitory, and Ron stepped aside, his face turning red, then shot a disgusted look at Harry before stalking off. Harry followed Draco, trying not to get angry at him.

"Who was it?" Harry asked "We can report them, we can't let them get away with-"

"No!" Draco said sharply, and when he looked at Harry his eyes were distant "I don't want a fuss. Just leave me alone." he turned away "Stop harassing me."

"Fine." Harry ground his teeth. "I won't say anything, but just tell me who it was." He could see Ron pause by the door to listen in, but chose not to give him away.

"If I tell you will you promise not to talk to me till tomorrow?"

Harry frowned. "If you want. But why?"

"I'm tired of you flapping around me like a mother hen." Draco said, throwing his satchel over his shoulder and making for the door. "I need space."

"Who was it?"

Draco hesitated by the door for a moment, casting Harry a hard glance "Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry could see that even Ron understood how low Draco was feeling after his ordeal with his ex-friends, because like Harry, he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day when Draco was around.

Draco followed them around like a ghost, picking at his food at lunch time and didn't take notes in any classes. When Professor Snape called on him to answer a question, Draco stared blankly at the desk until Snape narrowed his eyes and directed the question at Neville instead. He ignored the instruction to wait after class to speak to Snape, and Harry had to chivvy away Hermione who was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in her anxiety to remind him.

That night, Harry stared at the hangings around Draco's bed, not daring to touch them, but wondering if Draco was screaming behind them. He wished he could check so that he could wake him up. He would have to talk to him about it tomorrow, but until then he had to keep his promise and maintain his silence.

The next day, it was the first thing that Harry remembered, but when he rolled over to see if Draco was awake, the bed was empty.

He waited for Ron to get undressed, then impatiently bounded down to breakfast before him. When he reached the hall doors, his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, and he heaved a sigh of relief to see Draco sitting there between Neville and Dean. Harry sat down across from them and waited for an opportunity to catch Draco's eye. It never came.

Draco kept his eyes down, and when it was time to go to class, he walked as close to Dean as possible.

"Are you avoiding me?" Harry asked as he jogged to keep up with Draco's fast pace. When he received no answer he added in a whisper "I need to talk to you!"

Draco resolutely looked away and Harry fell back, puzzled and a little hurt.

"He's probably just confused." Hermione said, appearing at his side.

"Confused about what?" Harry said angrily "And why does he have to take it out on me?"

"Well his friends are being awful to him," she explained "and he feels like he's making it worse, or even betraying them being friends with you, so he's trying to distance himself from you."

"What?" Ron chipped in "But its not like his friends want him back. Why bother about trying to get back in with them?"

Hermione gave them her characteristic eye roll. "That's why he's confused. He's not being outright hostile to Harry, because he knows Harry's keeping him safe…and maybe he likes being around him." she added doubtfully "But he can't bring himself to just settle into being his friend, or being a Gryffindor, because it goes against every thing he's done before, and even though he knows his friends won't take him back, a part of him still feels like he should still be loyal to them."

"How do you figure this stuff out?" Harry said after a lengthy pause "You don't even know him!"

"I just put myself in his shoes." Hermione replied with a smile.

Harry tried to put himself in Draco's shoes for the next four days. He didn't talk to him unless he spoke to Harry first, because if Harry was avoiding someone because he needed time to think, he wouldn't appreciate his friends pestering him.

He watched Draco's closed bed curtains with apprehension night after night, biting his lip even as Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's display of unreciprocated concern.

It was getting to Harry though. Badly.

Draco spent almost all his time trailing after the trio, and when he wasn't he spent suspiciously long periods of time in the bathroom, which Ron put down to his girlish vanity, but Harry was not so sure.

Draco's face almost always had a telltale glimmer these, and Harry was having a hard time restraining himself whenever he was in the same room as other Slytherins, and he couldn't even look at Draco's retreating figure when he went to his classes that Harry wasn't in.

"I'm going to be late for class." Harry said suddenly, as he watched Malfoy leave one Tuesday.

"What do you mean?" Ron said suspiciously, then followed Harry's gaze. "Oh for-"

"Harry, you can't let your work suffer for him, he doesn't even want your help!" Hermione said disapprovingly. "What are you doing?"

For Harry had already taken off down the corridor after Draco. "Say sorry to McGonagall for me." he called, wincing. McGonagall was not going to hesitate to take points, but he just had to see what was happening.

Leaving Ron and Hermione's protests behind him, he began to make his way to the Muggle Studies classroom after Draco.

This chapter is dedicated to smak978, without whom I would have not looked at this fic for a further 6 months. Any ideas for plotlines people? I've considered the ones suggested, but so far nothing has a special ring to it. I'm beginning to think that maybe just having general angst and their relationship growing closer would be good? The turning point...well I'm starting to like the idea of Draco teaching Harry dark magic. I don't want a Dark!Harry fic though, so I don't know...

I've got a fairly good idea of how this friendship will turn into slash, but after that things will get boring if it's just all lovey-dovey-ness. I need there to be a reason for tension between them, or arguments - ideally a huge argument. Can you think of an adventure they could go on? I'm not sure of how to proceed...


End file.
